Ils n'étaient que ceux
by SakuKao44
Summary: La souffrance: fait d'éprouver, d'endurer une sensation douloureuse ou pénible, un dommage physique ou morale. Pourtant chaque souffrance est propre la personne qui la ressent. Pour Sasuke Uchiwa, la souffrance c'est le fait d'avoir perdu ses parents et son frère dans un accident où il fut le seul rescapé mais c'est surtout de vivre avec lui, son oncle, Madara Uchiwa...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

-...:Sasuke, vient ici.

Un jeune homme, la peau pale, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, bien bâti, arriva dans le salon où se trouvait un autre homme lui ressemblant un peu, entouré de filles, de drogues, de bouteilles d'alcool vide comme entamé.

-Sasu:Oui mon oncle ?

-Oncle:Emmène cette jeune femme avec toi et fais tout ce qu'elle te demande.

S'inclinant devant son oncle, un jeune homme se décala laissant passer la femme puis la suivit jusque dans une chambre où il deviendrait son jouet pour le restant de la nuit avec de lui balancé du pognon qu'il remettra à son oncle avant de partir pour les cours. Il avait seize ans, et voilà neuf ans qu'il vivait avec cet homme, autant de temps qu'il le maltraitait et tout juste un an qu'il le prostituait pour pouvoir se payer sa drogue. Il était si fatigué, il avait souvent tenté d'en finir, mais ce monstre le ramenait toujours pour mieux amplifier les souffrances. Au lycée, il n'avait aucun ami à part un petit blondinet qui ne voulait pas le lâcher malgré sa mauvaise humeur, son silence constant. Il ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde mais il était heureux de l'avoir quand meme. Il était le seul qui savait pour lui, il était le seul qui lui permettait d'oublier un tant soit peu sa misérable vie. Mais voilà, Naruto avait d'autres amis et ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps avec lui. De ce fait, lui restait seul dans son coin, envoyant balader tous ceux qui oseraient l'approcher, c'est pour ça qu'il était surnommé le loup solitaire. Pourtant, il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait, qui le soutiendrait mais paradoxalement il n'avait besoin de personne, quand il voyait les jeunes de son âge si insouciant, si candide de la vie, si joyeux, si heureux, il les haïssait, les maudissait de ne pas avoir de problèmes, non pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas, tout le monde en avait mais ce n'était pas comme les siens. Eux, ils pouvaient sortir avec leurs amis quand bon leur semblaient. Eux avaient des amis tout court et des parents, des tuteurs, des gens qui les aimaient. Lui non il avait tout perdu ce jour-là.

-...:Hey Sas'key

-Sasu:Hn

-...:Ca gaz ?

-Sasu:Hn

-...:Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui. Tu verras, mes amis sont sympas et ils ne jugent pas. Ils…

-Sasu:Non merci Naruto

-Naru:Mais…

Trop tard, le brun avait accélérer vers l'intérieur de la cour. Le blond n'a plus qu'à se diriger vers son groupe d'amis

-Kiba:Hey Naruto ! Qu'est ce qu'tu fous?

-Naru:Rien… Sakura-chan n'est pas là ?

-Tema:Si bureau de Tsunade.

-Ino:Elle a massacré Tayuya

-Naru:Hmf

Le petit groupe rentra à son tour dans la cour puis vers leur salle pour un premier cours d'italien.

-Prof:Buon giorno ragazzi. Come stai?

-Elèves:Bene signora.

Et le cours se passa entre ceux qui dormaient (NDA: pas besoin de précision^^), ceux qui grignotaient, dessinaient, regardaient par la fenêtre, se balançaient sur leur chaise ou prenaient des notes consciencieusement. Entretemps, une rose déboula dans la salle, donna un petit papier rose au prof et s'installa à coté d'une blondinette.

-Ino:Alors ma Saku ?

-Saku:Rien. J'avais raison meme si j'aurais pu éviter le coup de poing.

Et elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Fin de la discussion.

Driiiiiiiiing. Tous les élèves sortirent comme une flèche. Libération.

-...:On quoi là ?

-Ten: Ah Tema, on est fin deuxième trimestre et tu ne sais toujours pas.

-Tema:Quoi ? Tu le sais toi peut-être ?

-Ten: Tout à fait. On a Histoire puis récré puis Géographie (NDA : Mon prof il faisait ça car il savait qu'avoir 2h de la meme matière nous décrochons dès la 1ère heure.)

-Tema: Ok c'est bon pas la peine de me faire ton sourire ultra Colgate

-Sui:Les filles calmez-vous

-Ino:Dites mes parents sont pas là ce week end, vous venez à la maison, on va faire la fiesta

-Tous/Saku:Ok/Non

-Ino:Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Saki ?

-Saku:Je bosse

-Ino:Ok.

Et la joyeuse petite bande rentra en classe suivit du reste des élèves. Le brun se contenta d'aller s'asseoir au fond près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude.

Les cours se passèrent lentement (NDA : comme tous cours un lundi matin^^). Vint l'heure du déjeuner.

-Naru:YEAH c'est l'heure de manger, j'espère qu'il y aura des ramens.

-Kanku:Ta gueule Naruto, tu nous fatigue avec tes ramens.

-Naru:Mais…

-Lee:Mes amis, laissez la fougue de la jeunesse entrée en vous.

-Kiba:Ta gueule Lee.

-Ino:Ah faut que j'aille m'acheter ma tenue pour Samedi.

-Les filles: Ino…

-Ino: Ba quoi ?

-Tema:Putain vous me faites honte.

-Ten:Mais grave, allons-y.

-Naru;Lee;Kanku:Hey attendez nous

Sur cette note joyeuse, la bande se dirigea au self remplit commençant la dure recherche d'une place.

-Naru: Là à coté de Sas'key

-Tous:Ok

-Naru:Yo Sas'key ça re-va comme tu veux ? (NDA : Je sais, ce n'est pas trop français mais bon c'est Naruto qui parle en meme temps u_u)

-Sasu:Hn

Puis il se leva, laissant les autres un peu abasourdi, posa son plateau et se dirigea vers le toit où plus tard une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, le retrouva.

-Saku:Salut

-Sasu:Salut

Et chacun s'enferma dans son mutisme, dans ses pensées. C'était comme ça à chaque fois L'un arrivait avant l'autre, ils se saluaient puis silence complet jusqu'à la sonnerie et qu'ils rejoignent leur camarade en cours.

La journée se déroula lentement et normalement puis vint la sonnerie libératrice annonçant la fin des cours et le retour à la maison sauf pour ceux qui se sont fait coller regardant leurs camarades rentrer chez eux les laissant derrière. Pour un, cette sonnerie n'annonce que le retour en enfer, à moins qu'avec un peu de chance, son oncle ne soit dans un bar/cabaret à dilapider l'argent alors qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis, lui peut manger avec ses acolytes laissant son neveu se débrouiller et lui laissant le loisir de tout nettoyer : Bouteilles et cannettes vides, préservatifs usagers et autres déchets qu'il devra enlever avant que son oncle ne rentre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Sasu:Noon… arrête… non…s'il te plait…

-Madara:Tu m'emmerde, Splang (NDA : bruit de coup porté), pourquoi t'es mort avec mon imbécile de frère, Splang, j'aurais, Splang, été, Splang, tranquille. Splang. Splang. Splang. Splang. Slang.

L'homme continua de frapper encore et encore, et encore, et encore. L'adolescent était à genoux à même le sol, son t-shirt jeté un peu plus loin. Son oncle frappait la peau de son dos avec une ceinture de cuir, de plus en plus fort. Des marques qui commençaient à cicatriser s'étaient rouvertes et saignaient. Le dos de l'adolescent était en sang Puis les coups s'amoindrissait pour finalement cesser. Le jeune homme se releva comme il pouvait, monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre puis rentra dans sa douche. Son dos l'élançait douloureusement et il voyait mal à cause des larmes qui embrouillait sa vue. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il retira son jean puis son boxer.  
Il entra dans la douche. L'adolescent soupira et ferma les yeux. Il lava ses cheveux. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux lorsque le savon entra en contact avec sa peau à vif. Une fois ses cheveux lavés, il resta dans la douche et laissa l'eau dénouer ses muscles. Après quelques minutes, il sortit et sombra dans ses pensées. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il en avait marre de toute cette douleur. Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il ne voulait plus craindre de rentrer chez lui après l'école. Puis il soupira. Toutes ces belles pensées, c'était bien mais comment ferait-il pour les rendre réelles? Puis il sourit. Il trouverait comment faire. Il trouverait comment arrêter son oncle. Sur ses pensées, il retourna dans sa chambre, se coucha face au mur et se recroquevilla contre lui-même. Ainsi camouflé du monde, il laissa ses larmes coulées encore et encore. (NDA : Petit passage pris sur le blog comme dit dans le prologue mais un retravailler par mes soins). Avant de finalement s'endormir vers deux-trois heures du matin. Heureusement qu'il commençait à dix heures le lendemain.

Vers neuf heures, le brun se leva, il était tout enquilosé, son dos le brulait mais il devait se lever, il ne voulait pas sécher mais surtout, il ne voulait pas rester ici avec ce monstre. Il s'habilla du mieux qu'il pouvait et partit pour le lycée.

Arrivé, il salua d'un signe de tete Naruto mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua jusqu'à sa salle de classe où il rentra étant le premier, s'asseyant à sa place attendant le reste de la classe et son prof. La deuxième à arriver n'était autre que la rose qui lui sourit et s'installa comme à son habitude devant lui attendant également le reste qui ne tarda pas arriver, à commencer par un blond surexcité

-Naru: Saku-chan, Sas'key

-Sasu/Saku: Hn/ Ohayo Naruto, les amis

-Ino: Ma Saku, tu m'as manqué

-Saku: On s'est vu hier

-Ino: Et alors ?

-Prof: Good morning everybody, Uzumaki sit down please and be quiet. So, today…

Et rebelote un cours barbant où tout le monde fait tout sauf écouter. Puis la fin de cours arrive, on change de salle pour un autre cours encore plus barbant. Ensuite c'est parcours du combattant au self puis rebelote pour les cours de l'aprem. C'est le cycle de la vie. (NDA : désolé, ma p'tite cousine lookait le roi lion^^)

Le brun lui se contentait de suivre la masse avant de se retrouver face à trois jeunes filles dont une rousse pulpeuse, Ayumi, qu'il avait déjà rencontrée par le biais de son oncle.

-Ayumi: Suis-moi

-Sasu: Pour quoi faire?

-Ayumi: Voyons Sasuke, tu ne voudrais pas que ton oncle se fâche parce que tu ne m'auras pas obéit ?

Soumis, il la suivit jusque dans les vestiaires (NDA : je sais c'est comme l'autre mais où voulez vous qu'ils aillent ?) où à peine rentré il se retrouva par terre face à elles qui rigolaient

-Ayumi: Voilà les filles, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa, neveu de Madara qui est l'ami de mon père

-Coralin: Hinhin beau petit lot dit donc que tu nous montre là Ayumi

-Tina: Ouai, il est vraiment pas mal du tout

-Ayumi: N'est ce pas ? Allez y faites en ce que vous voulez, de toutes façons il n'a pas le choix, sinon j'en parle à son oncle et il sait ce qu'il l'attendra

-Les trois:Hihihi

Elles le regardèrent avec sadisme avant que l'une après l'autre, elle ne s'installe sur lui, l'embrasse, caresse et stimule son sexe avant de soulever leurs jupes, d'enlever leurs strings, de baisser son pantalon et son boxer avant de l'enfourcher, à onduler, à gémir de plaisir, de prendre leur pied en gros et de le laisser là. Il se releva, remit ses vêtements et frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur histoire d'évacuer son mal être.

-...:Ca ne changera rien

Il sursauta et se retourna vers la voix, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la rose.

-Sasu: Quoi ?

-Saku:Ce que tu fais ne servira à rien, toi seul le peut.

-Sasu: De quoi tu te mêles?

-Saku: De rien. Je te dis ça comme ça. Bref ramènes-toi, t'a les mains en sang.

Elle partit ne lui laissant que le loisir de la suivre. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Rin n'était pas là. Encore avec Kakashi sensei.

-Saku: Assieds-toi…. Donne ta main…. Ca risque de piquer un peu…Pourquoi tu te laisse faire, elle n'a pas le droit. C'est juste une gamine qui croit qu'elle a du pouvoir à cause de son père.

-Sasu: T'as tout vu ?

-Saku: Non, je vous ai vu dans le couloir. J'étais venu me griller une cigarette loin de Naruto qui m'aurait encore moralisée et je vous ai vu. J'étais là depuis cinq minutes quand elles sont parties, passant à coté de moi en rigolant mais elles ne m'ont pas vu. Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

-Sasu: Ne t'en mêles pas, c'est ma vie.

-Saku: Ok mais tu sais que Naruto se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

-Sasu: Hn, merci. Le cours va commencer.

Il partit laissant la rose soupirée avant d'aller elle-même en cours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine passa, nous étions donc samedi, jour de la fiesta d'Ino, pas mal de gens du lycée était invité. Seconde, première et terminale mélangées, réunies pour la fête meme si la plupart ne se connaissaient pas ou c'étaient juste vu voir bousculer dans les couloirs. Bien sur notre petite bande d'amis était au rendez-vous. On pouvait voir une Tema dansant avec une Tenten sous la surveillance d'un Shikamaru affalé gardant tout de meme un œil sur sa dite-copine, d'un Neji qui observait sa copine et sa cousine rougissant à vu d'œil à cause d'un Naruto qui l'avait entrainé sur la piste de dance et d'un Gaara également assis sirotant son verre en observant les environs n'oubliant pas de zieuté quelque fois Matsuri, son ex petite amie pour qui il avait encore des sentiments. Un Jugo s'en foutant carrément qui observait les gens danser, boire, s'éclater et se disant que demain le réveil sera dur pour certain. Un Shino qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là avant de se rappeler que non seulement il était ami avec Ino et qu'elle l'aurait surement tué lundi matin mais quand plus sa copine l'avait trainé avant de l'abandonner à coté de Shika, Neji, Jugo et Gaara pour aller danser avec sa sœur Saeka et d'autres de leurs amis. Kankuro se déhanchait avec Saeka avant d'aller chercher deux verres. Sai comptait fleurette à une seconde flattée d'intéresser le beau première. Choji s'était trouvé une place de choix près du buffet le partageant avec une jeune fille du nom de Liline avec qui il avait de nombreux comme beaucoup d'autres, préférant la chaleur et l'intimité d'une des nombreuses chambres qu'offraient la grande maison de la blonde. Quant à l'hôte de la soirée, elle était elle-même occupée avec Kiba, son petit ami, tout en pensant à sa meilleure amie qui travaillait. Bref tout ce petit monde s'amusait comme des fous, insouciants du monde extérieur, insouciants de la vie. Ils buvaient, dansaient, mangeaient, riaient, rougissaient (NDA : pas besoin d'explications pour savoir qui s'est Lol), s'embrassaient, s'envoyaient en l'air ou tout simplement finissaient par vomir ou s'écrouler quand leur corps avaient finalement atteints sa limite. Oui, tous s'éclataient oubliant un peu leurs soucis, les cours et autres tracas juste le temps d'une soirée. Pour d'autres ce n'est pas le cas au contraire, le week end est synonyme d'enfer. Comme cette rose travaillant dans ce bar/boite de nuit pour gagner de quoi payer ses factures et arrondir ses fins de mois en plus de sa bourse. Ou comme ce brun dehors, fuyant son oncle et toute une bande de bras cassés qui buvaient également, se droguaient, riaient à gorge déployée, baisaient (NDA : désolée pour la vulgarité mais ça montre la différence entre la petite fiesta d'Ino et les soirées répétitifs de Madara donc le quotidien de Sasuke). Il sait que quand il rentrera, il trouvera tout ce petit monde avachi, raid sur le canapé, sur le sol mais que surtout ça sera à lui de tout ranger. Soupirant il regarda sa montre « 4h15 ». Avec un peu de chance son oncle et ses potes auront échoués chez un autre. Pfft

-...:Il n'est pas un peu tard pour se promener à cette heure-ci

Pas besoin qu'il se retourne pour savoir qui s'adresse à lui. Décidément, elle est partout.

-Sasu:Je pourrais te dire la meme chose, Sakura

-Saku:Certes et moi je te répondrais que je rentre du boulot tout simplement, et toi ta réponse ?

-Sasu:Hn. Ca te regardes pas.

-Saku:Evidemment. Pfft ramènes-toi, au lieu de rester là à moisir…

-Sasu:J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

-Saku:Ta gueule, je ne donne ma pitié à personne, tu ne me connais pas alors évite ce genre de commentaires. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre donc tu la boucle et tu me suis c'est tout.

Evitant de contrarié plus la rose, il la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'un petit immeuble qu'elle ouvrit, puis monta deux étages avant d'ouvrir une autre porte bleu foncé donnant sur un couloir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une autre porte mais cette fois marron qu'elle ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans un petit appartement déboulant directement dans un salon où un petit cocker noir lui sauta dessus (NDA : Nya mon petit bébé^^). Observant les environs, il nota la petite cuisine américaine à droite, en face de la porte d'entrée une autre porte donnant surement dans la chambre se dit-il et à gauche une porte fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon. C'était certes un petit appartement mais il était bien et propre.

-Saku:Entre fait comme chez toi, je t'en prie. Voici Black (NDA : J'allais donner le vrai nom de mon bébé u_u)

L'observant se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire, le servant au passage, il la rejoignit ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'avoir ramené avec elle mais où étaient ses parents

-Sasu:Tu vis seule ?

-Saku:Oui

-Sasu:Tes parents ?

-Saku:Ils sont morts à mes quatorze ans, étant de nature turbulente, j'ai obtenu un appart pour y vivre toute seule grâce à l'appui de Tsunade mais y a une assistante sociale qui passe de temps à autre et ce jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. C'est la condition si je voulais être tranquille.

-Sasu:Tsunade la directrice ?

-Saku:Ouai c'était une amie de ma mère, elle m'a gardé un an comme le voulait la loi avant que je ne demande mon émancipation. Du coup elle n'est que mon garant et un peu comme une tutrice. D'ailleurs, elle vit dans le bâtiment en face.

-Sasu:Hn. Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ?

-Saku:J'allais pas te laisser crécher dehors on est quand meme en février et t'avais pas trop l'air de vouloir rentrer chez toi, voilà quoi. Bon, moi je suis crevée, je ne sais pas toi mais… bref soit y a le canapé mais pas trop confortable, soit tu dors avec moi. Promit je te sauterais pas dessus, trop morte pour ça.

-Sasu: Hn

Se dirigeant tous deux dans la chambre, lui enleva son pantalon gardant son boxer et son T-shirt noir puis se coucha tandis qu'elle disparut dans la salle de bains pour en ressortir également en T-shirt vert pomme avant de se glisser sous les draps à coté de lui, d'éteindre, de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'endormir. Avant de rejoindre Morphée à son tour, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se dire que demain il devra affronter son oncle pour avoir découché.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, un brun se réveille tranquillement. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre sa première réaction est de se demander où il se trouve avant que les câbles de son cerveau se connectent et que les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revienne en mémoire. Se levant, il se rendit au salon où Black l'accueilli à coup de jappement heureux, il s'installa en face de l'hôte rose qui le regardait amusé

-Saku:Eh ben vive le matin avec toi

-Sasu:Hn

-Saku:Encore plus loquace que d'habitude

-Sasu:Hn

-Saku:Ok. En ce beau dimanche matin que voudrais monsieur ? Thé ? Café ? Chocolat ?

-Sasu:C'fé

-Saku:Avec croissants ? Biscottes ? Pains ?

-Sasu:C'oissants

-Saku:Jus de fruits ? Eau ?

-Sasu:Jus

-Saku:Avec un flingue ou sans

-Sasu:Hn… Quoi ?

-Saku:Ah bah quand meme, j'ai cru me taper un monologue toute seule. Tiens et bon'ap

-Sasu:Hn Merci

Un silence tranquille s'abattit jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit que la rose le regardai intensément

-Sasu:Quoi ?

-Saku:Rien. T'es plutôt mignon dans ton genre. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais là au réveil, t'es à croqué

-Sasu:Hn

-Saku:Oh ! Mais tu rougis ? Hahahahaha trop craquant…. Dis…

-Sasu:Hn ?

-Saku:Non rien. Ce n'est pas important

La regardant avec étonnement son regard accrocha l'émeraude et s'y perdit. Lui aussi lui reconnaissait sa beauté, jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé et pourtant, elle était vraiment belle. Un nez fin, une bouche fine également, des traits bien dessinés, des fossettes se creusent quand elle sourit ou rigole, chose rare nota-t-il, enfin il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu rire donc peut être qu'avec sa bande elle riait. Perdu dans ses pensées, son regard tomba sur l'horloge derrière la jeune fille et il tressaillit. « 10h15 ». Retour brutal à la réalité. Il allait se faire massacrer par Madara. Se levant précipitamment, alla dans la salle de bains, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, remit son pantalon et partit comme une flèche saluant et remerciant vite fait la rose incrédule pour son hospitalité et courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à chez lui, priant pour que son oncle soit encore endormi, qu'il ne s'est pas aperçut de son absence ou tout simplement ne pas à la maison. Mais bon ça se sauré s'il avait de la chance. Et effectivement à peine le pas de la porte passé, il se reçut un coup de poing magistralement, l'envoyant bouler contre le mur

-Madara:Où étais-tu ?

-Sasu:Je me suis endormi sur un banc, désolé

Splang

-Madara:Je ne tolère aucun écart.

Splang. Les coups de poings et les coups de pieds firent place à la ceinture. Madara cognait, cognait, frappait, frappait, fouettait, fouettait avec une rage sans borne. Puis se calmant, il annonça à son neveu qu'il partait pour la semaine, qu'il avait intérêt à ranger la maison et à se tenir tranquille. Puis il partit laissant l'adolescent dans un sal état, se recroquevillant sur le sol du salon au milieu de tous ces déchets. Mais qu'importe, il en avait marre, il pleurait tout son soul, une heure, puis deux. Il était tout simplement à bout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait passé une bonne nuit mais la réalité le rattrapa. La réalité rattrape toujours. Se levant doucement, il atteignit sa salle de bains s'ouvrir les veines, une façon d'expier son mal puis se lava un bon coup, afin de détendre ses muscles et son corps meurtri. Ensuite il redescendit et nettoya la maison tout le reste de l'après-midi avant de remonter se coucher, trop fatiguer pour manger ou faire quoique ce soit.

Un peu plus tôt, le brun était partit laissant une rose se demandant quel mouche l'avait piqué pour partir aussi vite et surtout avec un visage aussi paniqué. Les flashs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire

Flash back

La rose tout juste endormi, se réveilla en se demandant pourquoi son lit bougeait autant mais surtout qu'est ce qui se passait avant de comprendre que cela venait de son invité. Se concentrant un peu plus, elle écouta

-Sasu:Non…arrête…laisse-moi…tu me fais mal…s'il te plait…arrête…

Se redressant elle s'approcha du brun qui se débattait comme un lion en cage avant de lui caresser tout doucement les cheveux et lui parler

-Saku:Chut…Sasuke…Tout va bien…chut

Le brun se calma petit à petit, entrouvrit légèrement les paupières avant de se retourner er de se coller à elle recherchant surement un peu de chaleur et de tendresse. Ainsi elle le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et le réconforta avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil

Fin flash back

-Sasu:Je me demande quel genre de cauchemar a-t-il fait. Bref, une bonne douche, un peu de ménage et je vais rejoindre les autres chez Ino

Une fois sa douche prise, elle s'habilla d'une petite jupe en jean lui arrivant mi-cuisse avec un top gris et des converses non lacé noir avant de faire un brin de vaisselles et mettre ses vêtements dans la machine avant de partir vers chez Ino, son chien la suivant tranquillement.

Arrivé à destination, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face au spectacle devant ses yeux. La plupart des invités était parti, ne restait que la joyeuse bande plus toute fraiche. Avec une lueur de sadisme elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler

-Saku: YO LES PEOPLE ? CA VA ?

Un concert de grognement lui répondit

-Naru/Ten/Kankuro, Kiba/Shika/Ino/Tema:Pitié Saku-chan, ne hurle pas/-Ouai please, trop mal à la tete/-Grave/-Putain t'es trop galère/-Ta gueule la rose/-Et putain dis à ton clébard de la fermer

-Saku:Vous n'aviez pas à trop boire et ce n'est pas un clébard Tema

-Tema:Ouai s'tu l-dit en tout cas qu'il se la ferme

-Neji: Hn Saku à raison, c'est vous qui cherchez

-Kiba:Ta gueule Neji

-Ten: Ouai tu ne t'es pas trop plaint hier quand je t'es entrainé dans la chambre

-Neji:Hn

-Suigetsu:Ouuuu, la fin soirée a été chaude, hinhinhin

-Neji:Ta gueule

-Lee:Ouah Neji la fougue de la jeunesse fut en toi

-Rah mais vos gueules. Fit-il avec un air indigné

-Hina:Ta soirée à toi Saku ?

-Saku:Tranquille, j'ai bossé jusqu'à quatre puis je suis rentrée

Elle observa ses amis avec un air moqueur. Shikamaru avait l'air encore plus endormi que d'hab. Tema n'avait plus d'énergie et était affalée sur la table Tenten n'était guère mieux Naruto piquerait du nez d'une minute à l'autre tellement qu'il tangue de son tabouret Kiba était couché à meme le sol, s'il se levait tout tanguera et il devra filer au toilettes avant de tout régurgité sur le tapis de sa cher et tendre qui risque de pas trop le rester après les dégâts, Ino avait ses petits yeux bleus tout vitreux et avait un air encore plus fatigué que Shika; Kankuro regardait dans le vide, on lui aurait demandé ou qu'il habitait qu'il ne le saurait meme pas, Matsuri était un peu plus réveillé que les autres mais avait quand meme un mal de tete carabiné, Suigetsu et Karin étaient bien, quoiqu'un peu fatigué aussi, Sai était bien tout simplement hs, seul Jugo, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Hinata, Choji et Lee étaient clean n'ayant pas abusé de l'alcool ou n'en ayant pas bu pour les deux derniers.

-Saku:Vous êtes affligeants

-Ten/Ino/Kan/Tema: Roh ça va/-La ferme Saku-chou/-On t'emmerde/-Hmf

Ils se levèrent un à un, avec beaucoup de mal et de terre qui tourne, certains se précipitèrent meme aux toilettes pour rendre ce que leur estomac ne supporte plus mais malgré ces parcours du combattant chacun atteignit la douche tant bien que mal, histoire de se rafraichir les idées et se remettre les neurones en place laissant la rose avec les sobres.

-Lee:Ah Saku-chan, ta présence illumine mon dimanche fit-il dans une de ses poses cool

-Saku:Ah… Ba merci Lee.

-Lee: Bon faut que je rentre, à demain Saku-chan, Hinata-chan, les gars

-Neji/Saku/Hina/Gaa: Hn/-Bye Lee/-A demain Lee/…

-Matsuri:Bon moi aussi faut que j'y aille, bisous les amis

-Choji/Jugo/Shino: Attends je viens, bye/-Hn moi aussi/-Pareil. Bye

-Karin/Sui: Ouai nous aussi on bouge, tchao à demain/-Bye, à demain

-Neji;Gaa/Saku/Hina:Hn/-Bye/-A demain

Il ne restait plus que Sakura, Gaara et les cousins Hyuga quand le reste de la troupe débarqua

-Naru:J'ai la dalle

-Kiba:Ouai moi aussi

-Ino:Bon Pizza ?

-Tous: Hn/-Oki

Et c'est comme ça que se passa le reste de la soirée. Entre rire, films, bouffe puis chacun rentra chez soi vers les vingt deux heures. Une autre semaine les attendait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La semaine se passa comme celle passée, entre cours et sortie pour certains, entre cours et enfer pour Sasuke. Le mois de mars passait relativement vite. Pourtant, aujourd'hui lundi 28 Mars, Sasuke était bien.

-Naru:Hey Sas'key!

-Sasu:Hn Naruto

-Naru:Ca va?

-Sasu:Hn. Madara n'est pas là de la semaine

-Naru:Cool pour toi

-Sasu:Pfft tu parles, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui me surveilles

-Naru:Sa…

-Sasu:Laisses tomber ok ? Pas envie d'en parler

-Naru:Ok. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Sasu:Non

-Naru:Pourquoi ? Sakura m'a dit que…

-Sasu (sur ses gardes):Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Naru (perplexe):Ba que t'avais dormi chez elle

-Sasu:Hn

-Naru:Tu sais…

-Sasu:Non je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, lâche-moi ok ?

-Naru:Sa…

Trop tard le brun était partit laissant son ami dépité et triste. Passant les portes du lycée il se mangea une claque phénoménale, se retournant pour voir qui l'avait frappé, il soupira d'un mélange d'énervement et de résignation

-Sasu:Tu es vraiment malade comme nana

-Saku:C'est toi qui es malade. Pourquoi tu l'envoie boulé ? Il ne veut que t'aider…

-Sasu:Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ok ?

-Saku:Ok c'est toi qui vois mais on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter

Sur ces paroles, elle rejoignit la bande, laissant le brun continuer son chemin

-Tema:Eh ben Saku, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait le brun ?

-Sui: Ouai ta vu la claque que tu lui as foutu ?

-Saku:Il m'énerve

-Kiba (ironique):Oui on a vu ça

-Saku:Non mais franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire des efforts et lui que dalle

-Naru:Saku-chan ne lui en veut pas c'est…

-Saku:Je lui en veux pas, c'est sa vie il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Ten:Alors qu'est ce qui t'énerve?

-Saku:Qu'il croit être le seul a autant souffrir. Je ne dis rien car je ne connais pas sa vie, et au vu de ses réactions elle doit être horrible. Je comprends qu'il ne veut pas s'attacher de peur de souffrir encore plus mais qu'il ne dise pas qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide et surtout qu'il arrête de repousser Naruto. Merde

-Ino: Ma Saku, ne t'énerve pas tu auras des rides plus tard

-Tous:Ino…

-Ino:Quoi ?

-Matsuri:Ta gueule ! T'a écouté ce que Saku a dit ?

-Ino:Oui bien sur mais que voulez-vous qu'on fasse. Quand il aura besoin on sera là meme si on ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé. Naruto tient à lui alors on lui tendra la main et l'aidera quand il sera prêt.

-Karin/Matsuri/Ten,Kan/Tema/Saku/Sui/Shika/Kiba/Neji,Shino,Jugo/Choji/Lee/Naru/Hina:Oh mon dieu !/-Mais…qu'est ce que…/-C'est l'apocalypse/-Il va neiger en plein mois d'Avril/-Il va pleuvoir de la merde/-On va tous mourir/-Galère…/-Omg c'est la fin du monde/-Hn ?/Ino?/Oh Ino la fougue de la jeunesse est entrée en toi/Ino est cassée.../Tu es malade Ino?

-Ino:Ba quoi ?

-Saku:Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tema:Qu'avez-vous fait de notre Ino ?

-Ten:Où est notre blonde ?

-Ino:Pfft sympa, ça m'arrive de dire des choses intelligentes

-Tous:…

-Ino:Ok, je vous boude.

Notre petite blonde gonfla les joues sous le rire de son groupe d'amis avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous vers leurs cours. Arrivé en classe l'émeraude affronta quelques secondes le ténébreux avant de s'asseoir, de sortir ses affaires et de regarder par la fenêtre.

« -Pensées Sasu:Pfft de quoi elle se mêle ? »

« -Pensées Saku:Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve »

Le cours se passa comme ça, le brun et la rose s'insultant en pensées entourés d'une aura assez noir donnant des sueurs froides au reste de la classe et au prof qui se demandaient qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour avoir une atmosphère aussi lourde. Cela dit la bande n'était absolument pas touchés par ces états de fait ayant l'habitude et surtout abritant des individus soumis à certains sauts d'humeur. Gaara et Jugo en tete, suivit de Sakura, Temari, Suigetsu et Kiba, les autres et surtout Naruto n'étant pas non plus en reste.

Les cours finis, tout le monde sorti rapidement pour aller en récré, ne voulant pas croisé la route de nos deux terreurs. A peine sorti qu'il se retrouva face à Ayumi et ses copines.

-Ayumi:Suis-nous Sasuke

-Sasu:Pfft

-...:Sasuke-kun ? Tu viens ?

Se retournant ils se retrouvèrent face à une belle jeune fille

-Tina:Dégages Hyuga, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ?

-Hina:Gomen mais j'ai besoin de Sasuke (NDA : Oui j'évite de faire une Hinata bégayante, toujours timide certes mais face à des filles comme Ayumi et ses copines pas trop)

-Ayumi:Pfft on reviendra

Sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient rien contre une Hyuga de peur de représailles mais surtout de peur de se frotter à la bande, elles partirent bousculant Sasuke au passage.

-Sasu:Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Hina:Rien

-Sasu:?

-Hina:Tu ne m'avais pas l'air très enclin à les suivre.

-Sasu: Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié

-Hina (paniquée): Non ce n'est pas ça, gomen mais ne penses pas ça de moi, de nous...

-Sasu:Je suppose que je te dois quelque chose en échange

-Hina:Non, je l'ai fait de bon cœur. A moins que…et si tu venais manger avec nous pour me remercier ?

Soupirant il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'au réfectoire puis à la table du groupe qui le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes notamment un blondinet.

-Naru:SASUKE

-Sasu:C'est elle qui m'a embarqué

La désignée rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La petite bande se contenta de sourire et de continuer à manger.

-Ino:Dis-moi ma Saku ?

-Saku:Tiens tu boude plus?

-Ino:Si bien sur mais j'ai une petite question

-Saku:Hn ? Je t'écoute

-Ino:Tu as rompu avec le mec de vingt ans ?

-Saku:Oui pourquoi?

-Ino:Oh comme ça car là il arrive et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie

Aussi tôt dit, toute la bande se retourna vers un blond qui débarquait et qui n'avait pas l'air très amical. La rose se leva en soupirant histoire d'éviter qu'il pousse un esclandre dans la cantine et surtout pour éviter que les gars ne s'en mêlent

-Naru:Tu nous appelles si y a un blem

-Saku:T'inquiète Naru, je suis une grande fille

Avec un clin d'œil pour son meilleur ami, elle embarqua le type avec elle.

-Kiba:Ca va chauffer

-Tous:Ouaip

Elle ne réapparait pas dans l'après midi mais envoya quand meme un sms à la bande pour éviter de se faire harceler. « Il m'a trop soulé. Je sèche l'aprem. Kiss. Love U. » Naruto assis à coté de Sasuke sourit à la lecture du message avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami

-Naru:C'était cool ce midi. Je suis content qu'on ait mangé ensemble

-Sasu:Hn

-Naru:T'a vu, ils sont sympas hein ?

-Sasu:Hn. Fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est vrai, ils ne lui ont posé aucune question, se contentant de parler de tout et de rien l'incluant quelques fois comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de la bande. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'est l'histoire avec Sakura bien malgré lui et sans savoir pourquoi il eut une petite pointe de jalousie mêlée à de colère.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Rentrant chez lui, Sasuke se surprit à avoir le cœur léger. Madara n'étant pas là, il aurait un peu de répit. Enfin c'était avant d'arriver chez lui et de se retrouver face à Ayumi.

-Sasu:Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Ayumi:Voyons ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son maitre, hihihi

-Sasu:Maitre ?

-Ayumi:Oui, j'ai eu vent par mon père que ton oncle s'absentait pour affaires alors avant qu'il ne parte, je suis venu le voir, mais tu n'étais pas là malheureusement. Je lui ai proposé de passer toute cette semaine avec toi pour ne pas que tu te sentes seul. Bien sur tu dois faire absolument tout ce que je veux.

-Sasu:…

-Ayumi:Hihihi allons mon beau ne fais pas cette tete. Tous les soirs tu auras la chance de me retrouver là, sur ton canapé, et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me carotter, je connais ton emploi du temps. De ce fait je veux que tu rentres directement ici sinon j'appelle ton cher oncle et je le mettrai au courant, je pourrais meme en rajouter, hihihi

-Sasu:Espèce de…

-Ayumi: Hnhn fait gaffe mon jouet. C'est moi qui commande et tu obéis. Tout d'abord j'ai faim alors va chercher quelque de comestible et vite.

Dépité, coléreux, haineux, Sasuke alla dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose de comestible à sa seigneurie tout en pestant contre sa malchance. Et ce n'était que le début de sept longs jours. Une fois finit, il le lui apporta. Finissant elle lui ordonna de monter dans sa chambre et de se déshabiller. A contrecœur il lui obéit sachant que ça pourrait être pire si elle venait à se plaindre à son oncle s'il refuse de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le bascula sur le lit, l'embrassa, le caressa, le stimula, le suçota et le galopa, gémissant de plaisir, accélérant puis ralentissant la cadence pour plus de plaisir. Lui subissait pendant qu'elle prenait son pied. Lui refoulant ces sanglots, son corps aime et hait en meme temps. Il est parcourus de frisson de plaisir mais aussi de dégout. Puis elle accélère et gémit de plus en plus fort signe de sa délivrance qui ne tarda pas à arriver dans un long et puissant cri. Comblée, fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber à coté de lui

-Ayumi:Hm c'était divin. Bon bel étalon faut que j'y aille. On remet ça demain

Se levant sans pudeur, elle se rhabilla vite fait, déposa une liasse de billet sur la commode et partit avec un petit signe de main accompagné d'un clin d'œil laissant le brun étendu sur son lit. Une fois la porte d'entrée claquée, Sasuke laissa libre court à ses larmes, puis les sécha d'un signe rageur, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains où il s'ouvrit ses veines regardant son sang couler et s'échapper lentement de lui avant de se lever, de stopper le saignement comme il put, de se laver puis de redescendre pour manger un petit bout et d'aller se coucher car demain serait encore une longue journée.

Le fait est que le lendemain, arrivé à l'école il eut droit aux salutations de la bande le laissant abasourdi mais auquel il répondit néanmoins. Puis se dirigea vers sa classe, en chemin il croisa Ayumi qu'il lui susurra que ce soir elle serait accompagnée d'une de ses copines avant de repartir se dandinant au possible perchée sur ses hauts talons. Soupirant lasse, il passa le pas de la porte et s'assoit à sa place coudes sur le bureau et mains croisées sous le menton, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Petit à petit le reste de la classe rentra suivit par Kakashi sensei, exceptionnellement en avance, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Naruto

-Naru:Bah sensei, vous êtes là ?

-Kakashi:Comme tu vois

-Kiba:Vous êtes tombés du lit ?

-Sui:Vous n'avez pas eu à aider de chat dans un arbre ?

-Kan:Vous n'avez pas croisé de vieille dame à aider ?

-Kakashi:Euh…haha haha…Non…Je n'ai croisé ou vu personne aujourd'hui…Hahahahaha

-Saku:Ne serait-ce pas Rin qui a fait en sorte que vous soyez à l'heure,

-Kakashi:Hahahahaha…Oui, bien vu Sakura. Bref aujourd'hui chers élèves, je suis désolé mais il y aura un devoir

-Les élèves/Shika/Kan,Lee/Sui,Kiba,Naru:Oh non/-Galère…/-Quoi mais j'ai rien révisé/-J'ai meme pas pris de cour

-Kakashi:Désolé mais c'est comme ça. Sortez une feuille et faites moi une rédaction sur un sujet de votre choix mais attenant quand meme à la liberté (NDA : Idée modifiée venant en partie du prologue cerise-glaçon-fiction mais allié à un devoir de philo datant de ma terminale)

Et là comme dans toutes les classes quand on annonce un devoir on entend des –t'as une feuille pour moi ? ou encore des –On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? avant que le calme revienne petit à petit ne laissant que le bruit des stylos qui écrivent puis des feuilles qu'on tourne. Les deux heures de philosophie se déroulèrent silencieux et pour une des rares fois studieusement.

Driiiing. Chacun se leva, donna sa copie au prof et se dirigea vers le cours de Littérature où un autre devoir les attendait à leur grand dam. Ce fut avec un réel bonheur que les élèves accueillir la sonnerie libératrice de midi et se dirigèrent avec mi-enthousiaste mi-vidé d'énergie vers le réfectoire pour reprendre des forces avant les deux heures de sports avec Gai Maito, prof mi-alien mi-on ne sait quoi et mi-humain grand idole de Lee à la grande honte de notre bande d'amis.

-Gai:YO MES CHERS ELEVES

-Tous/Lee:Hn monsieur/-BONJOUR GAI-SENSEI

-Tema:Pourquoi ils crient alors qu'ils sont cote à cote?

-Ten: Ne Cherche pas Tema

-Tema:Ouai bah c'est la honte pour nous

-LeE graoupe/Kiba,Naru:Hn/-Non ils sont marrants

-Tema: Kiba ? Naru ?

-Les deux:Oui

-Tema:Vos gueules pour voir ?

-Les deux:...

-Tema:Ah oui c'est nettement mieux quand vous ne l'ouvrez pas

Sur ces gentils mots, ils allèrent se changer et rejoindre Gai au terrain

-Gai:Faites-moi vingt tours de terrain

-Lee/Les gars/Les filles et les autres/Tema: Oui Gai sensei/-Hn/-Roh lala/-Mon dieu que vous ai-je fait ?

-Gai:QUE LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE SOIT EN VOUS

-Lee:Je l'ai Gai sensei

-Gai:C'est bien mon petit Lee, vas-y cours

Après c'est vingt tours fait tant bien que mal, les élèves se placent devant leur prof attendant qu'il nomme le sport qu'ils vont faire aujourd'hui. Ainsi on peut en voir certains essoufflés mais sans plus comme Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Jugo, Sai et quelques autres certains qui sont bien, pas trop fatigués ayant l'habitude de se dépenser comme c'est le cas de Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu, Kankuro, Temari et surtout Lee d'autres agonisant, à la limite de cracher leur poumons comme Choji, Shika, Ino, Karin et d'autres comme Hinata ou Matsuri qui sont rouges d'effort et qui sont très fatigués mais qui essayent de le cacher, un peu comme Sasuke mais sans le rouge.

-Gai:Bien aujourd'hui ça sera….HANDBALL

-Tema:Vive le suspense avec lui

-Shika:Galère femme t'es jamais contente toi

-Tema:Mais je t'emmerde

-Shika:Je t'encule c'est plus sportif et plus intéressant. Fit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil

-Kiba:Ba Tema pourquoi tu rougis?

-Tema:Hmf

-Tous:Hahaha Hahahahaha.

-Gai: Les équipes sont Rouges : Naruto, Temari, Suigetsu, Kiba, Kankuro et Lee; puis en Verts : Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru et Elève; ensuite en Bleus : Tenten, Shino, Sai, Jugo, Elève et Elève; en Jaunes : Choji, Ino, Karin, Elève, Elève et Elève; et pour finir en Blancs : Matsuri, Hinata, Elève, Elève, Elève et Elève.

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais dans ce court de sport on se lâche et le plus souvent il y a certain règlementss de comptes qui opèrent du genre « -Oups je n'ai pas fait exprès de lui balancé la balle dans la gueule même s'il m'a plaqué pour une autre » ou des « -Oui c'est vrai j'aime pas sa gueule mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai essayé de lui refaire le portrait », alors chers lecteurs imaginez nos jeunes amis se lâchant totalement notamment Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Suigetsu mais attention les filles ne sont pas en reste, elles font meme plus peur que les garçons : en première ligne nous avons notre très chère féministe Temari qui se fait une joie de bombarder ses adversaires à tel point que le pauvre goal à des sueurs froides « -Dois-je sauver ma vie et laisser rentrer le ballon ou arrêter le ballon par solidarité pour mon équipe au risque de me retrouver à la morgue ? ». Bien sur il y en a qui joue vraiment sans atteindre à la vie d'autrui comme Tenten, Sakura, Neji que Tenten a défié; d'autres qui préfèrent rester sur le coté pour dormir comme Shikamaru, pour manger comme Choji, pour observer les oiseaux comme Jugo, pour dessiner comme Sai, pour regarder comme Sasuke, Hinata et Shino ou se faire les ongles et papoter comme Ino, Karin et pas mal de filles. Ou d'autres comme notre Lee national qui joue tout en puissance mais sans arrière pensée, juste de rendre fier son prof d'amour donc ponctuant ses victoires de –Vous avez vu Gai sensei, auquel le dit prof répond par des –Oui mon petit Lee, je suis si fier de toi pleurant dan les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la prochaine action gagnante.

C'est éreinter que les élèves rentrent chez eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Avec l'horrible cours de sport, Sasuke rentre chez lui et découvre comme de bien entendu Ayumi accompagnée de Coralin son amie. Et comme la vieille, il leur prépara à manger, puis monta avec elles dans sa chambre pour qu'elles prennent leur pied chacune leur tour puis toutes les deux ensemble, le chevauchant sans vergogne avant de repartir laissant le jeune homme honteux se scarifiant dans au dessus de sa baignoire avant de se doucher et d'aller se coucher, vu l'heure avancée pas le temps ni l'envie de faire à manger.

Le mercredi c'est demi-journée, alors chacun organisent son aprem et c'est les le cas de notre petite bande d'amis

-Ino:Tu bosse Saku aujourd'hui ?

-Saku:Oui mais je commence à quinze heures trente donc j'ai le temps de trainer avec vous

-Ino:Chic, en plus comme on finit à onze heures et quart on va s'éclater

-Naru:Hey Sas'key ça va ?

-Sasu:Hn.

-Naru:Ca te tente de venir avec nous en ville

-Sasu:Non.

Et il tourna les talons laissant le groupe soupirant et une rose irritée.

-Saku:Je reviens

Et elle partit à la poursuite du brun qu'elle retrouva sur le toit

-Saku:Putain mais c'est quoi ton blem ?

-Sasu:Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? T'es folle.

-Saku:Ouai folle de rage. On te propose une sortie et tu nous envoie bouler comme des moins que rien

-Sasu:J'ai le droit de refuser merde, t'es pas ma mère

-Saku:Et alors quoi ? Tu vas rester tout seul, sans ami

-SasuQu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

-Saku:Putain Sasuke. Naruto t'adore, à chaque refus de ta part ça le rend triste mais ce n'est pas le seul. Hinata amoureuse de lui, est triste de le voir triste à cause de toi mais aussi triste car elle veut te tendre aussi la main. Tu crois que quoi que t'es le seul à souffrir. Je ne te dirais pas leurs passés car ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est loin d'être aussi joyeux que tu ne le penses. D'ailleurs tu connais celui de Naruto et une partie de ma vie et comme tu as pu le constater elle n'est pas aussi rose que mes cheveux alors MERDE PRENDS TA VIE EN MAIN.

-Sasu:TU CROIS JE N'ESSAYE PAS DE LE FAIRE ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE ? MERDE J'ESSAYE.

-Saku:C'EST QUE C'EST PAS ASSEZ ET QUE TU AS BESOIN…

-Sasu:NON JE TE L'AI DIT JE NE VEUX DE LA PITIE DE PERSONNE

-Saku:PUTAIN MAIS T'ES BOUCHE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ON A PAS PITIE DE TOI ON VEUT ETRE TON AMI

-Sasu:POURQUOI ?

-Saku:Parce que tu es comme nous. Parce que la vie ne t'a pas épargné non plus. Parce que cette tristesse dans tes yeux on la connait. Tu ne la vois peut être pas en nous parce qu'on est là les uns pour les autres mais elle est quand meme là, enfouie en nous et elle sera toujours là mais on ne la laisse pas gagner car on veut profiter de la vie. On est jeune Sasuke, alors si pendant quelques heures on peut s'évader de ce monde avec des amis, on le fait tout simplement. Tant pis pour les conséquences, on les assumera après.

Ils se regardèrent, Sasuke cogitant sur les paroles de la rose. C'est vrai que quand il a dormi chez elle il était bien meme si Madara la corrigé en rentrant, il s'était senti un peu apaisé. Il regardait la main tendue de Sakura, hésitant à la pendre. Et puis après tout ça ne sera que pour l'après-midi, il n'en mourra pas. Saisissant sa main fermement il se noya dans ses émeraudes qui le regardaient avec tendresses et force. Rejoignant les autres qui les attendaient, il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit sourire en coin.

-Tema:Il vient avec nous ?

-Saku:Il vient avec nous.

-Sui,Kiba,Kan/Lee,Naru/Le reste:Yatta/- Génial mec/- Enfin.

-Tema:Bon je sais que tu nous connais vite fait, de toute façon qui ne nous connait pas ? Ha haha…

-Shika:Surtout toi

-Tema:Ta gueule le flemmard

-Shika:Aie galère

-Tema:Ca t'apprendra à me couper…

-Ten:Bon on va laisser le couple se disputer. Moi c'est Tenten et lui c'est Neji

-Kiba:Moi c'est Kiba et elle Ino

-Ino:Salut

-Sui:Suigetsu et elle Karin

-Karin:Coucou

-Tema:Donc moi c'est Temari et lui c'est Shikananas

-Shika:Galère cette femme

-Kiba:C'est la tienne

-Naru:Bon vous finissez

-Hina:Je suis Hinata, Bonjour

-Mat:Enchantée Matsuri

-Kan:Yo. Kankuro

-Gaara

-Shino

-Crunch… Choji, Crunch…

-Salut. Sai

-Jugo

-Moi c'est Naruto et elle Saku mais tu nous connais déjà Hahahahahaha

-Saku:Baka

-Naru:Quoi ?

-Sasu:Hn. Sasuke

-Tema:Bienvenue dans notre folle bande Sasuke

-Sasu:Hn.

-Tema:Chic un autre glaçon

-Shika:Tais-toi femme, je dors

-Tema:COMMENT…

-Neji:De toute façon faudrait qu'on pense à aller au moins au deuxième car pour le premier c'est mort

-Kiba:Ouai Ibiki nous tuerait à coup sur

-Ten:On a quoi après ?

-Shino:Anglais avec Anko

Pendant toute cette entrevue Sasuke ne lâcha pas la main de Sakura, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de les déranger et qui n'était pas passé inaperçu de la bande qui abhorrait de petit sourire léger.

Driiiing. Se levant puis se dirigeant toujours en chahutant vers le deuxième cours, Sasuke regarda cette bande qui l'avait accueillit comme ça, sans état d'âme. Lâchant la main de Sakura pour s'asseoir, Sasuke suivit pour la première fois de sa vie un cours le cœur léger.

Onze et quart, tous sortit, se dirigeant vers le centre ville en se disputant sur ce qu'ils allaient manger

-Kiba/Naru/Ten/InoMac-do/- Ramens/- Kebab/- Paninis

-Kiba/Ino/Naru/Ten:Non, on manger Mc-do/- Paninis/- Ramens/- Kebab

-Sui:Et pour bien vous faire chier je rajoute Quick

-Karin:Ba c'est la meme chose que Mc-do

-Saku:Va dire ça aux patrons, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils apprécient de se faire confondre

-Kiba:Et puis ce n'est pas la meme chose, les frites chez Mc-do elles sont déjà salées mais pas à Quick

-Matsuri:Ouai y'en a plus aussi

-Kiba/Naru/Ten/Ino:Bref on va bouffer Mac-do/- Ramens/- Kebab/- Paninis

-Sui:Quick

-Hina:Pourquoi chacun ne va pas prendre ce qu'il veut et on se rejoint à l'entrée du parc ?

-Jugo:Bonne idée Hinata.

Et c'est ainsi que Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Gaara et Lee allèrent au Kebab Ino, Karin, Neji, Shino et Jugo allèrent aux Paninis Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Choji et bien sur Naruto allèrent à Ichiraku pour pas moins de trente bols de ramens (NDA : one se demande à cause de qui. *regard discret vers Choji et Naruto*) Kiba, Kankuro, Matsuri et Temari allèrent au Mc-do et Suigetsu alla au Quick. Puis se retrouvèrent au parc pour déguster leur déjeuner et de s'éclater en ville jusqu'au départ de Sakura à quinze heures.

-Sasu:Elle travaille où ?

-Ino:Le mercredi, le vendredi et dans la journée de samedi elle bosse comme serveuse à Ichiraku et le vendredi soir et samedi soir dans un bar/boite de nuit tenu par Baki.

-Sasu:Hn.

Quelques heures passèrent encore quand vers dix-neuf heures Naruto posa la question cruciale, cette question existentielle

-Naru:Bon on fait quoi ?

-Tema:Ba on va rentrer je pense hein ?

-Shika:Ouai

-Jugo:Pareil

-Karin:Ouai nous aussi

-Choji:Ouai je vais rentrer aussi

-Sai:J'ai atelier peinture donc j'y go aussi

-Lee:Je dois rejoindre Gai sensei

-Shino:Je dois récupérer Reiko à la sortie de son stage

-Kan:Pareil j'ai rendez-vous avec Saeka

-Mat:Moi aussi je vais rentrer

-Gaa:Je t'accompagne

-Ten:Ouai nous aussi, on va y aller hein Neji ?

-Neji:Hn. Hinata ?

-Hina:Je rentre

-Jugo: Idem

Il ne restait plus que Naruto et Sasuke qui rentrèrent tranquillement

-Naru:Alors cette aprem ?

-Sasu:Hn

-Naru:T'as vu. Demain tu…

-Sasu:Je ne vous ignorais pas sinon je risque d'avoir la rose sur le dos

-Naru:Hahahahaha c'est sur Saku-chan te lâchera pas

-Sasu:Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

-Naru:C'est pas à moi de te le dire mais je suis sur qu'elle te l'a en partie dit quand elle est allée te chercher, n'est ce pas ?

-Sasu:Hn.

-Naru:Bon à demain Sasuke. Dors bien.

-Sasu:Hn toi aussi

-Naru:Merci. Tchao mon pote.

Rentrant le cœur léger Sasuke se figea devant une Ayumi noire de colère qui le gifla te toutes ses forces.

-Ayumi:Tu t'es pris pour qui ?

Merde. Il a oublié. Dire que le temps d'une après-midi il été bien, à peine rentré que l'enfer recommence.

-Ayumi:Sache que ton oncle sera mis au courant

-Sasu:Hn

-Ayumi:Hn quoi ? Tu t'en fiche ?

-Sasu:Quelque chose me dit que tu l'as déjà appelé donc je ne vois pas ce que ça changera

-Ayumi:Non je ne l'ai pas encore appelé, si tu es très gentil avec moi, il n'en saura rien. Montons, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Et c'est ainsi que comme depuis deux jours, elle se fit plaisir avant de repartir vers minuit, une heure du matin sommant le brun d'être à l'heure le lendemain car elle n'hésitera pas à en faire part et que le brun alla se scarifier avant de prendre une bonne douche et de s'endormir rêvant de l'après-midi qu'il avait passé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain arrivant un peu en avance, Sasuke s'assit sur un petit muret au lieu de filer comme à son habitude en classe. Petit à petit la bande arriva le saluant et lui souriant au passage. Jugo puis Suigetsu et Karin Shino et sa copine Reiko qui partit rejoindre ses amies Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru et Temari Gaara et Matsuri Neji, Tenten, Lee et Hinata Kankuro accompagné de Saeka, la sœur de Reiko qu'elle partit rejoindre Sai puis Naruto et en dernier Sakura qui lui servit un magnifique sourire. Ils partirent tous ensemble en cours de philo où Kakashi leur rendra leurs devoirs de mardi après être arrivé avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard

-Kakashi:Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolé mais je ne me suis pas réveillé à l'heure ce matin Hahahahahaha

Soupir collectifs des élèves qui regardèrent leur prof complètement et absolument blasé

-Kakashi:Bon j'ai vos copies. Dans l'ensemble c'est pas mal. (NDA : Je ne donnerais que les notes de nos héros les autres on s'en fout u_u. De plus ça cerne en meme temps nos héros.) Shino 15, c'est bien. -Choji, je ne suis pas sur que pour tous la liberté ce soit de manger toute la journée mais tu as quand meme bien donné ton point de vu donc je t'ai mis 12. -Karin, merci pour ce brillant exposé sur la liberté des journalistes, 11.

-Karin:Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Kakashi:Oui j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à un syndic des paparazzis. Bref Sakura, le contraste entre rêves et réalité t'a valu 18. -Matsuri, liberté d'expression donc 17. -Suigetsu, j'ai lu puis longtemps hésité sur à ta rédaction sur la liberté qu'on éprouve quand on nage et après je me suis dit pourquoi pas donc 12.

-Karin:Mais il a plus que moi

-Sui:Que veux-tu ? Je suis plus intelligent

Sa petite amie eut un sourire si dédaigneux que le dédain lui-meme s'en est trouvé outré.

-Kakshi:Bon, continuons. Hinata, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu avais à dire sur la musique classique alliée à la liberté 17. -Neji, la liberté de choisir sa vie 18. -Kiba, la protection des animaux et la liberté séparément ça l'aurait fait mais ensemble… bref je t'ai mis 11.

-Kiba:Bah quoi ? On est libre d'aimé ou pas les animaux mais si c'est le deuxième cas vaut mieux ne pas en avoir car là c'est plus une liberté mais un crime

-Kakashi:Oui d'accord. Hum Jugo, tu m'as fait une liberté ornithologique c'est pas mal, tu as 14. (NDA : Ornithologie= études des oiseaux donc Jugo a écrit une liberté comme s'il était un oiseau. Si vous avez un problème avec ça dites le moi je vous l'expliquerais mieux^^). -Tenten pour toi la liberté c'est bouger ce qui t'a valu 14.

-Ten: Hm ok

-Kakashi:Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Alalala hmf, tu avais bien commencé sur la liberté des hommes, aucuns commentaires à faire comme d'habitude donc tu as eu 19 mais je t'ai enlevé un point pour m'avoir mis en deuxième conclusion « la vrai liberté, c'est dormir et emmerdé Temari à longueur de temps».

-Tema:Crétin

-Shika:Galère, c'est vrai quoi

-Tema:Pfft

-Kakashi:Gaara, aucuns commentaires sur la liberté de vivre donc 18. -Kankuro, 10.

-Kan:Quoi ?

-Kakashi:Oui les marionnettes et la liberté ce n'est pas trop ça.

-Kan:Qu'…

-Kakashi: Bref. Temari, la liberté des femmes, bon choix mais un peu trop passionnée donc 18 quand même.

-Shika:Je le savais

-Tema:Quoi ?

-Shika:Que tu aurais pris ce sujet

-Tema:Pfft

-Shika:Je te connais trop ma femme galère

-Tema:Oui c'est vrai mon flemmard

-Ten: Ouai vous êtes un couple bien assorti

-Tema: N'est-ce pas?

-Shika: On déchire grave

-Tema: Trop...

-Kakashi:Euh je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?

-Les deux: Hm désolé

-Kakashi: Donc ensuite Lee, sans commentaire, la liberté d'aimer Gai (soupir et tete blasé pour tout le monde), 10. La prochaine fois si tu pouvais éviter de me faire trois copies doubles sur Gai ça serait bien. J'ai faillit me fusillé. Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-Lee:Hai sensei rival de mon sensei.

-Kakashi:Hm merci Lee. Donc euh… oui…Sai, comment est représentée la liberté dans l'art, très bon choix, 18. -Sasuke, la liberté en elle-même 18 Très bien. -Naruto. Pfft. « Les ramens c'est la liberté » (re-soupir et tete blasé des gens avec néanmoins quelques sourires en coin)

-Naru:Ba quoi ?

-Kakashi:Non rien tu as 10 et j'ai été gentil.

-Naru:Yeah, merci.

-Kakashi:Ino, la liberté de la mode, connaissait pas mais maintenant oui donc 11.

Une fois les copies rendues et la cloche sonnée les élèves se divisèrent en deux groupes, un de seize et l'autre de quatorze pour les cours de TPE (Travaux Pratiques Encadrés) et d'ECJS (Education Civique, Juridiques et Social).

Ce qui nous donna en ECJS avec Orochimaru pendant une heure le groupe A composé de Shino, Choji, Karin, Sakura, Matsuri, Suigetsu, Hinata, Neji, Elève, Elève, Elève, Elève, Elève, Elève, Elève et Elève et en TPE avec Jiraya le groupe B composé de Kiba, Jugo, Tenten, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Lee, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Elève et Elève avant de changer d'inverser les groupes donc groupe A avec Jiraya et groupe avec Orochimaru. (NDA : normalement c'est reparti 1er trimestre et moitié du 2eme TPE puis l'autre moitié du 2eme trimestre et 3eme trimestre ECJS et c'est le prof d'histoire- géo qui le fait mais faut bien donner du boulot à Jiraya et surtout Orochimaru u_u)

Ce jeudi matin bien chargé affama nos chers élèves qui une fois n'est pas coutumes se ruèrent vers la cantine, déjeuna dans la joie et la bonne humeur enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une bagarre éclate entre Temari aidée en renfort par les filles et des pots de peinture ambulant

Flash back

-...:Ohayo Shika-kun

-Shika:Hn Tayuya que veux-tu ?

-Tayuya:Ca te dirait de passer la soirée de vendredi avec moi ?

-Shika (perplexe):Pourquoi j'irai passer le vendredi avec toi alors que j'ai une nana?

-Tayuya (moue dégoutée): Ah ! Tu sors toujours avec la furie? On dirait pas vu comment vous vous disputez

-Tema: On t'emmerde Talula

-Tayuya:C'est Tayuya

-Tema (moqueuse):Oups

-Tayuya: Pfft dans ton désert on ne t'a pas appris à parler ?

-Tema:Répète?

-...:En plus elle sourde hihihi

-Ten:Ta gueule Kin

-Kin: Comment tu me cause le sosie de Mickey ?

-Ten:Comme je veux.

-Kin:Non mais franchement Neji-kun comment tu fais pour sortir avec ça ? C'est une vraie planche à pain

-Neji:Hn je la préfère largement au moins je suis sur de ne pas m'étouffer avec du plastique

-Saku: Hahaha jolie Neji même si tu confirme que Ten est une vraie planche à pain

-Karin: Méchnat va

-Neji (à Ten): Je t'aime

-Ten (boudeuse): Hmf

-Karin (hilare): C'est trop meugnon

-Saku (moqueuse): Relax Ten, il t'aime

-...:Ta gueule la barbe à papa

-Saku:Wooo c'est à moi que tu cause Nina ?

-Nina:Ouai tu vois un autre flamand rose dans le coin ?

-Ino:Tu devrais te taire Nina si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème

-...:Tient voilà l'autre blondasse qui se ramène

-Kiba:Hey tu parles pas de ma meuf comme ça Melie

-Hina:Calmez-vous les filles

-Melie:Ta gueule la timide

-Naru,Sui,Kiba,Kan (tout bas): Ho mauvais choix que de s'en prendre à Hinata

Et moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, les filles armèrent leurs poings et les balança en plein dans la tronche de leur adversaire respective (NDA : Tema-Tayuya Tenten-Kin Sakura-Nina, Ino-Yuka) pendant que Kankuro, Lee, Naruto et Kiba essayèrent de les arrêter sauf que une fois lancé dans les coups et les insultes il n'y a pas vraiment d'issus à part la capitulation d'un des partis malheureusement la directrice passait par là. Donc elles échouèrent dans son bureau avant que les poufs ne sont conduits à l'infirmerie par Shizune, la secrétaire et que les quatre autres retournent en classe n'ayant pas subi de gros dégâts.

Fin flash back


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Après la journée mouvementée, Sasuke rentra chez lui s'attendant à trouver Ayumi stationné devant chez lui. Quel n'a pas été sa surprise mais surtout son soulagement de voir que ce n'était pas le cas mais il déchanta vite quand il se retrouva face à son oncle qui était rentré.

-Sasu:Vous êtes là ?

-Madara:Et quoi ? C'est chez moi je te rappelle

-Sasu:Veuillez m'excuser mon oncle ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

-Madara:Pfft je m'en fous ouai je suis rentré, qu'est ce que t'as pour moi

-Sasu:Ayumi est passée et j'ai rencontré la bande à Tucker

-Madara:Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit?

-Sasu:Qu'ils vous trouveront où que vous soyez

Slang, un coup de poing

-Madara:Ne me regarde pas à cet air narquois et moqueur en me disant ça. Donnes-moi ce qu'Ayumi t'as laissé et disparait jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Il monta chercher l'argent et le remis à son oncle. Environs une demie heure plus tard, les amis de Madara arrivèrent pour faire la fête, prenant Sasuke pour leur punching-ball, leur domestique ou autres, lui faisant faire d'incessant va et vient entre la cuisine et le salon voir meme la chambre. Et cela dura jusque tard dans la nuit avant que tout le gang ne s'endort épuisé laissant un Sasuke rangé la maison sans en réveiller un sous peine de se voir frapper. Il monta se scarifier comme tous les soirs puis se doucha et se coucha. Il eut l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux que son réveil sonna, se relevant avec difficulté, il se reprit une douche histoire de bien se réveiller et partit en cours sans rien manger ne préférant pas en réveiller un ni meme en croiser un.

Toute la bande l'attendait sur le meme petit muret qu'hier. Arrivé face à eux, il les salua avant de se concentrer sur les chips de Choji. La rose qui venait d'arriver le regarda un peu moqueuse et lui glissa doucement

-Saku:Tu sais si tu continues de regarder les chips de Choji comme tu le fais, il serait capable de porter plainte ou au pire de te tuer.

-Sasu:Que…?

-Saku:Règle numéro un : ne jamais regarder la nourriture de Choji si tu tiens à la vie; règle numéro deux : ne jamais demander à Choji un peu de ce qu'il mange si tu tiens à la vie; règle numéro trois : ne propose jamais à Choji un bout de ce que tu manges sinon tu n'auras rien pour toi et…

-Sasu:Y en a encore beaucoup des règles comme ça?

-Saku:Non c'est la règle numéro quatre qui est la plus importante de toutes : ne joues pas avec et ne gaspille pas la nourriture si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à un Choji furieux fraichement remis de la syncope qu'il eut en t'ayant vu gâcher la nourriture

-Sasu:Eh ben…

-Saku:N'est ce pas ? Allez vient ça à sonner, tu dévoreras à dix heures puis à midi. Quoique vu ce qu'on mange… je ne devrais pas trop me tenir près de toi, tu risquerais de me dévorer haha haha

Il se contenta de lui sourire amusée de sa théorie abracadabrante, quoique…

Sur ce, ils rejoignirent leurs amis pour les cours de la matinée. Puis déjeunèrent rapidement et rebelote pour celui de l'après midi qui commençait à treize heures et demie finissait à quatorze et demie laissant les jeunes partir en week end plus tôt.

Nous étions troisième semaine d'Avril et tout le monde était bien, les températures augmentaient, on avait laissé les blousons au placard n'emportant que des pulls qu'on enlèvera s'il fait trop chaud, la nuit arrivait de plus en plus tard, il y avait du soleil, les arbres redevenaient verts, la pelouse re-verdoyait, les oiseaux gazouillaient, un peu trop meme. Bref aujourd'hui, en ce beau dimanche de printemps notre joyeuse bande était tranquillement chez elle ou vaquait à leur occupation respective.

Nous avons ainsi un Neji qui est chez Tenten, sa petite amie, tout comme Shino qui est chez Reiko ainsi que Kiba qui est chez Ino. Nous avons Temari qui elle est chez Shikamaru aidant la mère de celui-ci alors qu'il dort mais au vu de la nuit mouvementé qu'ils ont passé, elle le laisse volontiers. Gaara a invité Matsuri à se promener et qui sait à la fin de la journée, ils seront de nouveau ensemble. Kankuro fait également la cour à Saeka bien qu'ils aient plusieurs fois partagé la meme couche. Hinata est à un déjeuner entre femme, petite coutume de la famille. Karin est chez Suigetsu comme la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs ils vivent pratiquement ensemble ces deux là. Lee fait un petit footing dans le parc avant de rejoindre, encore, Gai à la salle de sport, se lançant dans des défis idiots. Choji aidait ses parents en cuisine avant de déguster un bon repas le midi puis le soir. Jugo été au parc animalier avec son père observant les oiseaux (NDA : C'est sa passion laissons le vivre^^) avec Marie, une jeune fille de son âge, passionnée par nos amis à plumes également. Naruto jouait aux jeux vidéo avant de se décider à aller à son stand de ramen préféré. Sakura fait le ménage avant d'aller au parc lire un bon livre pendant que son chien se dépensera comme il se doit puis tranquillement rentré en fin d'après midi. Sasuke lui est enfermé dans sa chambre, posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre observant le paysage ou lisant, attendant surtout le moment où son oncle aura besoin de lui après avoir fini de s'envoyer en l'air, de se droguer et autres choses qu'il fait en bas et qui lui donne un peu de répit. Ce soir là chacun s'endormirent avec au fond une hâte d'être au lendemain.

Dans chaque chambre, c'est le meme scénario. Le réveil sonne, on grogne, on tourne et on l'éteint, enfin certain le balance contre le mur ou par la fenêtre qui était resté ouverte par cette petite chaleur du mois d'Avril. Bref après avoir éteint ou cassé le réveil, on finit par se lever avec une tete plus ou fraiche selon la personne et l'heure du coucher, on fait un tour dans la salle de bains, s'habille, mange, retourne se laver les dents puis chope le sac au passage et prends la route pour aller en cours. En chemin on croise des potes ou on va en chercher, bref ce que l'on veut, la suite est la meme on arrive à l'école heureux de retrouver ses amis qu'on n'a pas pu voir du week end et dépité de revoir les profs (NDA : si c'est la meme pour vous c'est que vous êtes normaux^^). En ce lundi matin, les élèves rentrent en cours et rien ne les auraient préparé à la journée de ouf qu'ils passeraient. En effet, première heure de cours, italien, la charmante et si enceinte prof Kurenai nous péta une durite avant de fondre en larme sous les yeux globuleux et abasourdis de ses gentils élèves qui n'étaient qu'un peu endormi, quoi de plus normal pour un lundi huit heures et demie mais voilà face à ce trop plein d'émotions contradictoires, la madame elle perdit les eaux. Wooo panique à bord, on va chercher l'infirmière tandis que la plupart des garçons se sont amassés dans le fond de la classe comme si elle avait la galle. L'infirmière arriva avec les ambulanciers qui embarquèrent la bientôt nouvelle maman tandis que les élèves durent finir l'heure avec comme surveillant Ebisu ce n'est pas ce qu'on appel un bon lundi. Ensuite Histoire puis Géographie donc deux heures avec Asuma, compagnon de la dite prof d'italien qui la foutu en cloque donc qui est responsable du fait qu'elle est les hormones qui la travaille ce qui a entrainé que les élèves se soient tapés Ebisu, méchant monsieur. Mais voilà, le monsieur il est parti tenir compagnie à sa femme qui accouche, c'est meugnon, c'est gentil, oui mais non car ça rajoute deux heures de plus avec Ebisu, pauvres élèves qui accueillirent l'heure du déjeuner avec une joie sans pareille encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien sur l'heure suivit de tremplin pour la belle histoire cauchemardesque vécue dans la matinée. Quant aux cours de l'après midi, rien de spéciale à signaler : deux heures de philo suivit d'une heure d'Espagnol et une heure d'Anglais. Autant vous dire que ce lundi dix-huit heures, les élèves rentrèrent chez eux sans demander leurs restes.

Notre brun arrivé chez lui, eut la surprise de voir son oncle sur le pas de la porte prêt à partir, encore une fois vers il ne sait où et qu'il ne veut pas savoir.

-Madara:Je pars, je ne sais quand je rentrerais

-Sasu:Hn.

Sur ces mots Madara partit et Sasuke rentra le cœur léger pour passer une nuit tranquille.

La journée du lendemain se passa sans encombre : arrivé des élèves pour deux heures de philo avec Kakashi, repas du midi puis deux heures de sport avec Gai. Entretemps on apprit que Kurenai avait accouché d'un beau garçon de trois kilo vingt du nom de Kaname Hiruzen (NDA : Nom du 3eme Hokage de Konoha donc le vieux quoi^^) Sarutobi-Yuhi.

Ce soir là, en rentrant chez lui, Sasuke se retrouva face à…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Rentrant chez lui, Sasuke se retrouva face à la bande de Gato (NDA : Personnage que nos héros affronte pour leur première mission) très mécontente  
-Mec 1: Yo les gars vous avez vu qui va là ?  
-Mec 2: Oui ne serait-ce pas le neveu de ce cher Madara  
-Mec 3: Si si  
-Sasu: Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
-Mec 2: Hou, faut pas t'énerver comme ça mec  
-Mec 1: Ouai on veut juste passer un petit message à ton enfoiré d'oncle.  
-Sasu: Un message ?  
-Mec 3: Ouai, on n'a pas trop apprécié qu'il se barre avec notre marchandise  
-Sasu: Hn, je lui dirais  
-Mec 2: Hahaha il est marrant le neveu  
-Mec 3: Ouai ce n'est pas totalement ça le message  
-Sasu: Et quel est ce message ?  
Grossière erreur, ils le ruèrent de coup chacun leur tour et lui ne pouvait se défendre car il était retenu par deux autres.  
-Mec 1: Dit lui qu'on ne l'oubli pas et qu'on le traquera jusqu'au bout du monde mais il nous remboursera notre cam.  
Et ils partirent en rigolant le laissant baignant dans son sang. Se relevant comme il le pouvait il essaya de rentrer chez lui mais avait beaucoup de mal. Zig zaguant il commençait s'écrouler à peine deux mètres plus tard contre un mur quand soudainement il sentit quelqu'un le soutenir, tournant la tete il reconnut la chevelure brune en forme d'ananas et la blonde à ses cotés  
-Shika: Je te tiens Sasuke  
-Tema: Emmenons-le à l'hôpital  
-Sasu: Non... s'il vous... plait...  
-Tema: Mais...  
-Shika: Ok.  
-Tema: Mais Shika...  
-Shika: Aide-moi Tami, tu l'as entendu?  
-Tema: Hm  
Le brun à moitié inconscient soutenu par Shika et Tema jusque chez la rose qu'ils venaient de quitter.  
Connaissant le code d'entrée, ils montèrent directement à l'appartement  
-Tema: Saku c'est nous ouvre s'il te plait  
-Saku: Qu'est ce que...  
-Shika: On la trouver sur la route  
-Saku: Hn posez-le sur mon lit  
Le déposant, Sakura partit dans la salle de bains chercher de quoi le soigner et retourna dans sa chambre.  
-Saku: Laissez, je m'occupe de lui.  
-Tema: T'es sur ?  
-Saku: Oui allez y, il se fait tard et évitez de...enfin n'expliquez qu'au groupe et Tsunade. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a un gros problème, ne lui en rajoutons pas.  
-Shika: Hn t'inquiète on ira voir Tsunade  
-Tema: Et on dira aux profs que t'es malade et puis ça sera pas la première fois que tu sècheras  
-Saku: Ouai. Merci  
-Shika: Tu as raison Saku. Il a besoin d'aide  
-Saku: Hn.  
-Tema/Shika: Bye ma Saki. /-(Bâillement) Bye  
-Saku: Bye les amoureux  
Le couple partit, elle s'attela à désinfecter et bander les plaies du brun  
-Saku: Comment ils t'ont arranger. Qui t'as fait ça? Pfft, tu vas encore me dire de me meler de mes affaires.  
Elle le couvrit et le veilla un peu au vu du sommeil tourmenté qu'il avait. Ouvrant les yeux, il observa les environs qui lui était familier. Essayant de se bouger, une douleur fulgurante le prit le faisant crié, crie qu'il essaya de cacher mais pas assez pour la propriétaire qui déboula les cheveux mouillés et vêtue d'une petite sortie de lit noire (NDA : sortie de lit Sakura plus courte arrivant mi-cuisse), ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rendorme épuisé et qu'elle ne retourne sous la douche. Une fois fait, elle en ressortie d'un short noir et d'un haut kangourou blanc dévoilant son épaule droite.  
Vers dix heures Sasuke débarqua au salon retrouvant la rose devant son ordi  
-Saku: Je vais les tuer... attends tu ne dois pas te lever, assieds toi  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Saku: Putain tu me gaves, Ouai je sais ce n'est pas mes affaires et...  
-Sasu: C'est à cause de mon oncle  
-Saku: Ton oncle ?  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: C'est-à-dire?  
-Sasu: Il doit des sous à...  
-Saku: A...?  
-Sasu: ...des gens et comme il n'est pas là, ils me sont tombés dessus  
-Saku: Sasuke... Pour te tabasser à ce point parce que ton oncle leur doit des sous, ça ne doit vraiment pas des enfants cœur et ton oncle non plus n'est ce pas ?  
-Sasu: Hn...  
-Saku: Sasuke?  
-Sasu: C'est principalement des drogués et autres gangs malfamés  
-Saku: Oh mon dieu, Sasuke...  
-Sasu: Je n'en peux plus... Sakura  
La rose ressentit plein d'émotions devant ce garçon en pleur dans son salon. Ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras dont il s'accrocha et versa tout son soul. Oui ce brun avait besoin d'aide et elle le lui donnera.  
-Saku: Il faut que tu te battes Sasuke  
-Sasu: Mais, snif, comment ? Et, snif, surtout, snif, à quoi bon ?  
-Saku: Regardes moi... Bien. Nous sommes là à tes cotés ok. On te soutiendra, on t'aidera. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Les autres viennent à la fin des cours donc dans pas longtemps finissant à onze heures et quart. On va discuter tous ensemble. Mais laisse-nous t'aider  
-Sasu: Hn.  
Il continua de pleurer dans les bras de la rose jusqu'à s'endormir de nouveau. Elle l'allongea sur le canapé sommant à son chien d'aller au panier et attendit les autres qui débarquèrent vers onze heures trente. Un Naruto paniqué en tete  
-Naru: Alors ? Où il est ?  
-Saku: Chut tu vas le réveiller.  
-Neji: Shika nous a dit. Comment il va ?  
-Saku: Mal, très mal. Il s'est rendormi il n'y a pas longtemps mais cette fois il est à bout. Je lui ai dit qu'on l'aiderait, qu'il pouvait compter sur nous, hein ?  
-Naru/Kiba/Kanku: Bien sur  
-Ino/Karin/Hinata/Choji/Sai: Oui  
-Tema/Ten/Matsuri: Absolument  
-Lee: On ne laisse pas un ami dans la galère  
-Shika/Jugo/Shino/Gaara/Neji: Hn  
-Suigetsu: Yep  
-Naru: Je compte lui raconter ce qu'il ne sait pas de mon passé. A vous de voir si vous êtes prêt à vous confier.  
-Bande: Hm  
Se redressant et papillonnant, Sasuke se retrouva face une bande d'amis tout sourire, tout confiant, tout bienveillant.  
-Kiba: Yo la marmotte, on se lève, l'hibernation c'est finit  
-Tema: Yep j'ai cru que t'avais attrapé la Shikattitude  
-Shika: Galère toi alors  
-Tema: Quoi ? Je m'inquiète c'est peut-être contagieux  
-Shika: Pfft.  
-Hina: Ca va mieux ?  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: Tu es prêt à prendre ton destin en main  
-Ten: Saku chou, on dirait que tu l'envoie au front  
-Tema: Ouai tu le dit d'une manière  
-Saku: Quoi ? Lui seul peut se...  
-Ino: Oui on sait c'est juste comment tu l'as dit qui nous a voilà quoi...  
-Saku: Qui vous a quoi ? Comment je l'ai dit ?  
-Kanku: Bah comme s'il etait Rocky et qu'il allait sur un ring  
-Saku: Ouai bah c'est tout comme, non ?  
-Matsuri: Bien sur chérie  
-Saku: Hmf  
-Karin: Ne te vexe pas pucinette  
-Shika: Bon pendant que les femmes se câlinent.  
-Gaara: T'es prêt à avancer ? Que je perde pas mon temps à vouloir sauver quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas  
-Saku/Tema/Ten/Matsuri/Naru/Kiba/Lee: GAARA COMMENT TU LUI PARLES  
-Kanku/Suigetsu/Ino/Karin: Ba c'est Gaara et puis il a raison  
-Jugo: Au moins il est fixé sur nous  
-Matsuri: Mais quand meme  
-Gaara: Hn. Alors?  
-Sasu: Hn  
-Neji: Bien. Tu peux donc compter sur nous.  
-Shino: On t'aidera alors.  
-Naru: COOOOOOOL  
Se regardant chacun leur tour avant de faire de meme avec Sasuke en lui souriant gentiment, Naruto se lança le premier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Naruto se lança le premier dans le récit de sa vie :  
-Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas connu mes parents et que j'ai du faire pas mal de recherches aidés de Jiraya et Iruka pour savoir qui ils étaient et surtout ce qui leur étaient arrivés. J'appris ainsi qu'ils avaient eu un accident de voiture, mon père est mort sur le coup tandis que ma mère encore un peu consciente à l'arrivée des secours, a demandé à ce qu'on me sauve sachant qu'elle ne survivrait pas puis j'ai été pris en charge par Iruka qui était le fils de leur voisin et avec qui ils s'entendaient bien, puis par Jiraya qui s'est avéré être mon parrain, à treize ans. C'est tout ce que je sais sur eux. Voilà. Ah et je bosse aussi à Ichiraku, le week end.  
Ce fut le tour de Kiba de se lancer :  
-Moi je n'ai pas connu mon père. C'était un alcoolo et il s'est tué avant ma naissance, en prenant le volant après que ma mère l'ait mis à la porte, ne le supportant plus. Du coup ma mère s'est toujours sentie coupable malgré qu'elle nous ait, ma sœur Hana et moi. Cependant, il y a deux ans ma sœur perdit la vie à cause d'un chauffard ivre, laissant ma mère encore plus effondrée. Aujourd'hui, elle est internée, ayant perdue la tete suite à cela. Et moi je me fais des sous en bossant dans une clinique vétérinaire voulant le devenir plus tard ça m'apprends le métier.  
Les triplés Nosabaku se lancèrent également dans leur récit :  
-Je suis l'ainé. Né trois minutes avant Tema et cinq minutes avant Gaara. Notre père était dans la salle pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème avec lui, jusqu'à ce que je décide de suivre mon frère et ma sœur et qu'il me renie avant de mourir l'année dernière.  
-Je suis née en deuxième soit trois minutes après Kankuro et deux minutes avant Gaara. Notre père ne m'a jamais considéré. Pour lui j'étais une fille indésirable pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait que des garçons et qui était donc née après son fils et avant l'autre. Il m'a confiée à une nourrice et ne m'a jamais adressé la parole en seize ans de vie voir et meme à sa mort où il n'eut de parole que pour Kankuro.  
-Moi je suis donc né cinq minutes après Kankuro et deux minutes après Temari. Notre père n'était pas là pour moi car après la naissance de Tema, il fut mis dehors à cause de complications. De ce fait pour lui, je suis celui de trop. Celui qui est né après une fille et qui est venu au monde en prenant la vie de sa femme qu'il aimait tant. Ne pouvant me regarder sans se souvenir de ce jour là, il me confia au frère de ma mère, qui à mes cinq essaya de me tuer. Malheureusement, il trébucha avant de me planter le couteau et s'est lui qui se reçut le coup. Mon père me hait encore plus car il dut me prendre avec lui et comme Tema, il me confia à la nourrice et ne m'a jamais adressé une parole. Comme il n'y avait rien qui nous retenait à Suna, à seize ans avec Tema, on a voulu monter sur Konoha, Kankuro décida de nous suivre ce que notre père n'a pas supporté et le renia avant de mourir quelques jours après d'une crise cardiaque. Pour subvenir à nos besoins Kankuro bosse dans une crèche, Temari dans un centre sportif et moi au musée.  
Les cousins Hyuga passèrent après, se souriant au passage.  
-Comme pour Gaara, je suis née en prenant la vie de ma sœur jumelle et de ma mère, en plus étant de nature douce et timide, mon père m'a complètement délaissée, se jetant à corps perdu dans son travail. J'étais la personne qui avait pris la vie de sa femme, en plus j'étais une fille qui plus est faible, qui n'avait pas selon lui l'étoffe d'une digne Hyuga. Alors il ne s'est jamais occupée de moi, me laissant aux mains des domestiques, me rabaissant sans cesse et se tournant vers Neji qui s'est mis à me haïr jusqu'à nos treize ans. Maintenant ça va un peu mieux. Pour la première fois de ma vie mon père me parla il y a deux ans, pour me dire qu'il avait eu tord de se comporter de la sorte mais je ressemblais tellement à la femme qu'il avait tant aimé qu'il préférait m'ignorer pour moins souffrir mais en parallèle c'est moi qu'il faisait souffrir alors que j'étais tout ce qui lui restait de sa femme. Il s'est mis à un peu plus s'intéresser à moi-même si ce n'est pas encore ça, il n'y a encore certains blocages qui persistent.  
-Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans, me confiant à mon oncle qui m'accueillit à bras ouvert voulant un garçon mais n'avait eu qu'une fille. Au début, malgré ma tristesse j'étais heureux car mon oncle s'occupait bien de moi mais petit à petit je me suis mis à le détesté et surtout à haïr Hinata. Je n'étais plus libre de mes mouvements car mon oncle voulait faire de moi l'héritier c'est-à-dire plus de liberté. Alors je le haïssais pour faire de moi une marionnette et je haïssais Hinata d'être aussi faible et donc de contribuer à mon malheur. J'étais horrible avec elle, jusqu'à ce que je me batte avec Naruto il y a quatre ans. Maintenant j'ai affronté mon oncle au sujet de mon avenir et il a commencé à s'intéresser à sa fille tandis que je fais tout pour la protéger.  
-Ten: Il la protège meme un peu trop, la pauvre.  
-Neji: Hn.  
-Ten: Bref moi non plus je n'ai pas connu ma mère, morte électrocutée dans son bain à mes dix mois, quant à mon père il sombra dans l'alcool pendant des années ne se pardonnant pas d'avoir laissé branché son rasoir à coté de la baignoire. Aujourd'hui, il a arrêté de boire mais est aveugle à cause d'une chute due à son état d'ivresse avancée ce jour là. Il avait loupé une marche et s'était cogné violemment la tempe contre une commande dans l'angle, endommageant ses nerfs optiques. Quant à moi je bosse aussi au centre sportif.  
-Shino: Comme les autres avant moi, j'ai perdu ma mère mais à l'âge de sept ans donc je vis qu'avec mon père qui a eut une période sombre avant de se relevé il y trois ans. Moi j'aide mon père qui est entomologiste d'où ma passion pour les insectes.  
-Matsuri: Moi j'ai appris il y a deux ans que ma famille n'est que ma famille adoptive. En vérité, je suis la fille naturelle d'un criminel tué par accident par mon père adoptif, policier. Cet homme demanda alors à **ce policier** de s'occuper de sa petite fille comme si c'était la sienne et de me donner cette bague que je porte comme souvenir de ma véritable mère décédée. Je bosse avec Kankuro.  
-Suigetsu: Ba moi non plus, j'connais pas mes vieux, du coup je vivais avec mon cousin Kisame mais qui a échoué en taule car il se droguait donc bah je vis seul avec Karin. Je bosse au centre sportif avec les filles et Lee.  
-Karin: Ouai ma mère est morte quand j'avais sept ans et mon père a commencé à me battre, alors je me suis barré vers mes treize ans. J'ai longtemps erré dans les rues, faisant plein de petits boulots avant de rencontrer le groupe puis de me mettre en coloc avec Suigetsu car son cousin venait d'être enfermé et qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, ce qui m'arrangeait pas mal. Aujourd'hui je sors avec cet idiot et je bosse Ichiraku également.  
-Suigetsu: Moi aussi je t'aime.  
-Karin: Hmf.  
-Lee: Moi je vis avec Gai sensei qui m'a pris sous sons aile après la mort de mes parents à mes dix ans. C'est un ami de la famille et également mon parrain. Je bosse au centre sportif avec les filles et Suigetsu.  
-Sai: Orphelin également, j'ai fais pas mal de familles d'accueil avant qu'on ne me dise à quinze ans que j'étais trop vieux pour être placé alors je me suis pris un logement grâce à la tutelle de Yamato sensei et voilà quoi. Je bosse au musée avec Gaara ou je donne des cours de dessin.  
-Jugo: Moi je vis avec mon père, connais pas ma mère et meme si il y a des hauts et des bas, je m'en sors quand meme. Je bosse au zoo avec mon père mais coté ornithologie vu que c'est ma passion.  
-Ino: Moi ma mère s'est cassée quand j'ai eu quatre ans et je vis seule avec mon père qui est plus occupée avec son boulot qu'avec moi du coup j'ai sombré dans l'anorexie sans qu'il ne le voit ni le sache mais maintenant j'ai Kiba et les autres alors ça va mieux, je remonte la pente. Je bosse chez le fleuriste pas loin de chez moi. L'enseigne était à ma mère. La passion des fleurs est la seule chose qu'elle m'est transmise d'elle.  
Tout le monde lui sourit avant que Shikamaru ne s'y mette avec un ton très nonchalant  
-Ba moi contrairement à vous je n'ai pas eu de problème de famille. A cause de mon QI élevé, certains me traitaient d'intellos, d'autres de tricheurs mais voilà quoi, j'en ai jamais rien eu à faire alors ils se calmèrent. Sinon ma mère est aussi galère que Temari.  
Bang.  
-Tema: Hmf crétin.  
-Shika: Galère.  
-Choji: Crunch. Moi non plus. Crunch. Je n'ai pas. Crunch. De problème avec mes parents. Crunch. Ils sont. Crunch. Tous les deux en vie. Crunch. Et s'occupe. Crunch. Bien de moi. Crunch. J'avais des problèmes. Crunch. Avec les autres. Crunch. A cause de mon poids. Crunch. J'étais victime. Crunch. D'ijime jusqu'à ce que je. Crunch. Rencontre Shikamaru en sixième.  
Après un moment de silence, ce fut Temari reparla la première  
-Tema: : Comme tu peux le voir, la plupart d'entre nous n'avons pas connu nos mères, ou a connu les ravages de l'alcool mais on remonte la pente grâce aux autres. On bosse chacun dans un lieu différent mais le week end on bosse tous au bar/boite de nuit tenu par Baki qui nous connait et nous apprécie.  
-Neji: Pas tous.  
-Tema: Oui c'est vrai, pardon Neji, les Hyuga eux n'y bossent pas mais le reste de la bande oui.  
-Kiba: Ouai quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours là, les uns pour les autres.  
-Saku: Ouai sauf à trois heures du matin pour savoir s'il faut une jupe ou un pantalon avec le top mauve.  
-Ino: Ba quoi c'était cruciale pour moi.  
-Saku: Hn si tu le dis, moi perso Morphée est plus important que ta tenue du lendemain.  
-Ten: Grave. Tu m'appelles Ino, je te tue.  
-Matsuri: C'est clair  
-Karin: La meme  
-Tema: Grave  
-Ino: Bande de méchantes, la prochaine c'est Hinata que j'appelle.  
-Hina: Euh...  
-Ino: Non meme toi Hinata, je me sens mal-aimée  
filles: ...  
-Ino: Merci pour ce silence oh combien éloquant  
-Matsuri: Mais non 'no tu vois on s'aime énormément et toi on te supporte  
-Ino: Je suis outrée Mat'  
-Les filles: Hahahahahaha  
Les garçons se contentaient de les regarder avec un sourire tendre  
-Saku: Sur ce, tu sais tout. Tu n'es pas obligé de te confier à nous mais on sera là pour toi.  
-Sasu: Hn. Non c'est bon, vous avez parlé, c'est à mon tour. Je vous fais confiance mais...  
-Bande: Mais?  
-Sasu: Je ne veux pas que vous me juger parce que...  
-Neji: Ne t'inquiète pas, on le fera pas.  
-Gaara: Oui, chacun à son histoire.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
Serrant la main de Sakura il prit sa respiration avant de se mettre à relater les faits, appréhendant les réactions.  
-Sasu: J'...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Serrant la main de Sakura il prit sa respiration avant de se mettre à relater les faits, appréhendant les réactions.  
-J'ai perdu ma famille dans un accident, je fus l'un des seuls rescapés. On allait au restaurant et au moment du drame on attendait pour traverser. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappeler mais il y a eu un carambolage monstre. Un automobiliste perdit le contrôle de son camion et a percuté onze personnes sur le trottoir. J'étais le douzième piéton et j'avais la main de ma mère dans la mienne quand elle me lâcha et me poussa de toutes ses forces avant d'être percutée par le véhicule. J'ai perdu connaissance et quand j'ai repris mes esprits je me trouvais à l'hôpital. On m'apprit la mort de mes parents et d'Itachi mon frère avant qu'on ne me mette dans un orphelinat quelque mois et que mon oncle ne débarque pour me prendre avec lui. Les premiers mois ça allaient, bon ce n'était pas la joie mais bon au moins j'étais avec quelqu'un de ma famille mais je déchantai l'année de mes huit ans. Il a commencé à me battre parce qu'il était soul ou alors drogué. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi mon père ne le voulait pas à la maison. J'étais son punching-ball, son défouloir, son domestique, son coursier. Je faisais tout dans la maison mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sinon je m'en prenais une. Quand j'ai atteins mes douze ans, je suis devenu communauté de bien. Que ce soit ses amis ou lui, je devais me plier à leurs demandes, leurs ordres. Il y a deux ans, il a commencé à...me...  
-Ino: Te violer ?  
-Sasu: Non. Non. Mais c'est tout comme car pour se faire de l'argent plus facilement pour acheter ses drogues et son alcool, il me prostitua.  
-Les filles: Oh mon dieu.  
-Sasu: Hn. Je suis devenue le jouet de toutes ses amies qui venaient prendre leur pied sans se soucier de moi. En échange elles lui fournissaient de la drogue ou autres trucs qu'il lui demandait. Je vis au milieu de la violence, du sexe, de la drogue et de l'alcool. Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours en m'ouvrant les veines mais il a un ami médecin qui s'occupait de moi dans ces moments là. Et après c'était rebelote avec un peu plus de violence.  
Il releva la tete qu'il avait baissé pour regarder le groupe. Choji, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Karin et Naruto le regardaient avec tristesse et compassion ; Hinata, Matsuri et Ino étaient en larme ; Kiba, Suigetsu, Kankuro et Lee étaient anormalement calme et tout comme Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Jugo, Sai et Shino, ils avaient la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés mais il n'y vit aucune pitié au fond de leurs prunelles. Juste de la tristesse, de la compassion et surtout du soutient.  
-Sasu: Merci. Souffla-t-il alors que les filles se levèrent et le serrèrent toutes ensemble dans leur bras.  
-Saku: Je vais appeler Tsunade, elle t'aidera comme moi ok ?  
-Sasu: Hn. Je ferais tout pour que ça s'arrête.  
La rose lui embrassa la tempe et alla sur le balcon pour téléphoner à sa tutrice pour lui demander de passer car c'était très important.  
-Tsunade: On est en réunion mais juste après je comptais passer pour vous voir Sasuke et toi.  
-Saku: Hn ok. Tsu ?  
-Tsu: Hn?  
-Saku: Il a vraiment besoin d'aide.  
-Tsu: Hn je vois, ok.  
-Saku: Merci.  
Et elle retourna au salon rejoindre ses amis pour finir l'après midi avec un peu de joie.  
Vers dix huit heures, Tsunade arriva avec un brun que Sakura connaissait bien pour l'avoir également aidé.  
-Saku/Naru: Bonsoir Mr Shiranui, Tsu/ -Yo la vieille.  
Bang. Et un Naruto encastré dans le mur.  
-Tsu: NARUTO. Bonsoir vous tous  
-Genma: Bonsoir mademoiselle Haruno, messieurs. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Saku: Très bien merci. Installez-vous. Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.  
-Genma: Enchanté. Uchiwa hein ? Comme Madara ?  
-Sasu: C'est mon oncle.  
-Genma: Hm, si j'ai bien compris c'est pour vous que je suis là ?  
-Sasu: ?  
-Tsu: Genma est commissaire. Je me suis permise de le contacter afin qu'il soit témoin de ce que t'aurais à nous dire vu ce que Shikamaru m'a expliqué ce matin. Et j'ai bien fait au vu de ton état.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Tsu: Nous t'écoutons. N'oublie rien. Raconte-nous tout.  
Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sasuke relata son histoire, la main serrant toujours celle de Sakura installée à sa gauche. Naruto se trouvait à sa droite et les autres autour de lui. Tsunade avait les traits tirés au maximum  
-Genma: Hm je vois. Madara est connu des services de police mais on n'avait jamais assez de preuve pour le garder. Puis-je voir tes cicatrices ?  
Après une courte hésitation, Sasuke se leva et ôta son haut dévoilant à tous un torse et un dos sévèrement marqué.  
-Genma: Et celles qui sont fraiches c'est lui aussi ?  
-Sasu: La dernière fois qu'il a levé la main sur moi c'était vendredi. Les autres c'est parce qu'hier soir j'ai croisé une bande à qui il doit.  
-Genma: Quelle bande ?  
-Sasu: Celle de Gato.  
-Genma: Les cicatrices à votre poignet?  
-Sasu:J'ai...j'ai...plusieurs fois tenté de...mettre fin à mes jours  
-Genma: Hm. C'est compréhensible. Et vous dites qu'il n'est pas là en ce moment et que vous ne savez où est-ce qu'il est passé ?  
-Sasu: Ca lui arrive de partir quelques jours et de réapparaitre comme ça.  
-Genma: Et ça fait combien de temps qu'il est partit ?  
-Sasu: Deux jours. Depuis lundi soir.  
-Genma: Hm. J'ai bien tout pris en note et je ferai mon possible pour vous sortir de cet engrenage. En attendant vous allez passé chez vous demain prendre quelques affaires et restés ici chez mademoiselle Haruno. Si Tsunade et elle accepte.  
-Tsu: Pas de problème pour moi. Sakura ?  
-Saku: Bien sur. Ca nous fera de la compagnie avec Black.  
-Genma: Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je vous laisse et je vous recontacterais monsieur Uchiwa.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Genma: Au revoir  
-Bande/Tsunade/Sasu: Au revoir/ -Bye/ -Merci  
Il partit. Dans le petit appartement Tsunade se retourna vers les jeunes avec un grand sourire hypocritement sadique  
-Tsu: Vous n'avez pas cours vous demain ?  
-Shika/Kiba/Saku/Tema/Lee/Kanku/Suigetsu/Reste de la bande/Naru: Ah galère/ -Merdeuh/ -Tsu t'as tout gâché/ -Mince/ -Si Tsunade-sama/-Zuteuh/ -Pfft/ -Hn/ -Oh la vieille.  
Bang. Et un Naruto encastré dans le mur.  
-Tsu: Quoi? En tant que directrice je ne tolérais aucun retard. De plus Sasuke aura besoin de repos. Mais toute chose, il est l'heure de manger donc pizza pour tout le monde ?  
-Naru/Suigetsu/Kanku/Les filles/Le reste de la bande: Ouaip/ -Yes/ -Youhou/ -Pourquoi pas/ -Hn.  
Et c'est ainsi que le reste de la soirée se passa avant que tous ne partent vers vingt trois heures laissant Sakura et Sasuke seuls.  
-Saku: Bon je vais me laver et dormir. Tu dors avec moi ou je te défais le clic clac ? En fait non j'ai la flemme.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: On ira chercher tes affaires après les cours, ok ?  
-Sasu: Hn.  
Chacun prirent sa douche et se coucha. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke ne s'ouvrit pas les veines mais surtout, il se sentait libérer d'un poids. Bon ce n'était pas encore fait mais il savait qu'avec ses amis ça irait mieux. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Se réveillant vers sept heures, chacun prit un bon petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre la bande et de filer pour deux heures de philo avec Kakashi qui eut près d'une heure et demie de retard. Au moment de la récré, Sasuke se retrouva face à une Ayumi tout sourire  
-Ayumi: Suis-moi.  
-Sasu: Non.  
-Ayumi: Pardon ?  
-Sasu: Non.  
-Ayumi: Tu n'as pas du bien saisir le fait qu'on ne me dit pas non. Surtout toi. Alors viens.  
-Sasu: Non.  
-Ayumi: Tu veux que j'appel ton oncle et que je lui fasse part de ton refus.  
-Saku: Bonne idée Ayumi.  
-Ayumi: Qu'est ce que tu fous là Haruno ? Ca ne te regarde pas  
-Saku: Au contraire si car vois-tu Sasuke est mon ami, et s'il n'a pas envie de te suivre, il en a le droit.  
-Ayumi: Non, il n'en a pas le droit. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux. Oubliez-vous qui est mon père ? Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? Je pourrais dire que vous me racquetté ou me harcelé, voir meme menacé  
-Saku: Tu ne feras pas ça.  
-Ayumi: Ah c'est mal me connaitre Haruno.  
-Saku: Je me ferais une joie de dire à ton petit papa qu'au lieu d'aider un camarade, tu te complais à l'enfoncer dans son mal-être. Quelle horrible image se sera pour ton papounet, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Ayumi: Tu n'as aucune preuve  
-Saku: Crois-tu ? Voyons ne blêmit pas. Vois-tu, la fois où tu l'as entrainé dans les vestiaires avec Coralin et Tina pour le violer, car ce que vous avez fait s'appelle du viol, j'étais venu fumer une cigarette, tu me diras on n'a pas le droit, mais combien tu parie que Tsunade s'intéressera plus à ton histoire qu'à la mienne. D'autant plus que Sasuke témoignera. N'es-tu pas au courant qu'il a porté plainte contre son oncle ?  
-Ayumi: Pers...hm. Personne ne vous croira de toute façon. Je vais de ce pas appelé mon père pour lui dire que vous me menacer d'atrocité.  
-Tsu: Ne vous donnez cette peine miss Arukase.  
-Ayumi: Tsu...Tsunade sama...  
-Tsu: Oui. J'ai entendu toute votre conversation donc je convoquerais moi-même vos parents. Je venais vous voir pour vérifier la véridicité d'une étrange rumeur qui m'est arrivée dans l'oreille mais au vu de ce que je viens d'entendre, vous devriez avoir honte. Le nom de votre père ne vous couvrira pas ça je peux vous l'assurer. Je vous pris donc de me suivre à mon bureau, ils ne vont pas tarder. C'est valable pour vous mademoiselle Crema. Restez dans le coin monsieur Uchiwa.  
Surprises, abasourdies, tremblotantes et dépitées, Ayumi et Coralin suivirent la blonde jusqu'à son bureau où elle leur fit la morale attendant l'arrivée des parents qui se fit à peine trente minutes plus tard.  
-Tsu: Merci d'être venu messieurs, dames. Asseyez-vous.  
-Mère d'Ayumi: Qu'on fait nos filles pour que nous soyons convoqués. [NDA: Les parents auront une couleur plus foncée que leurs filles]  
-Tsu: Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Je suis scandalisée par l'attitude de vos filles. Connaissez-vous Sasuke Uchiwa monsieur Arukase ?  
-Père d'Ayumi: Oui, c'est le neveu de Madara, un de mes employés (NDA : Oui oui il travaille en plus) mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
-Tsu: Voyez-vous, ce jeune homme vient de déposer une plainte contre son oncle qui le maltraitait depuis des années, allant meme jusqu'à le prostituer.  
-Parents Ayumi/ Parents Coralin: Mon dieu pauvre enfant/ -C'est inimaginable.  
-Tsu: Oui. N'avez-vous jamais eut de soupçons ?  
-Père d'Ayumi: Non pas vraiment. C'était quelqu'un qui faisait bien son travail après c'est sur je me suis demandé comment il avait bien pu s'acheter sa porche au vu de son salaire mais bon ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un s'endette pour ce genre de choses. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il pouvait faire cela.  
-Tsu: Oui je comprends...  
-Mère de Coralin: Excusez-moi ?  
-Tsu: Oui ?  
-Mère de Coralin: Quel est le rapport avec nos filles ?  
-Tsu: J'y venais. Il se trouve que Ayumi a eu vent, je ne le sais comment, de la situation de cet élève. Cependant au lieu d'en faire part à un adulte, elle s'est offert grâce au prestige de son nom de famille, le privilège de profiter de ce jeune homme que ce soit chez lui ou tout simplement dans les vestiaires du terrain de sport.  
-Parents de Coralin+Mère d'Ayum/Père d4ayumi: Quoi?/-Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tete?  
Clac.  
-Tsu: Calmez-vous monsieur...  
-Père d'Ayumi: Me calmer ? Ma fille est un monstre et...  
-Tsu: Je n'ai pas fini alors asseyez-vous. Vous réglerez ensuite cette histoire chez vous. Donc je disais qu'elle profitait de ce jeune homme mais elle n'était pas la seule.  
-Père de Coralin: Vous voulez dire que...  
-Tsu: Oui Coralin aussi était de la partie. J'ai discuté avec ce petit qui au début de nous voulait pas parler pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec vous comme le lui avait assuré Ayumi.  
-Père d'Ayumi: C'est un scandale, tu te rends compte que tu as utilisé notre nom pour ce genre d'atrocité.  
-Ayumi: Je...snif...suis...snif...désolée...snif  
-Père d'Ayumi: Tu es désolé et tu crois que ça suffira à laver l'affront que tu nous fais. Voilà ce que c'est que de trop la gater et de lui laisser trop de liberté. Tout ça c'est fini.  
-Ayumi: Mais... papa...  
-Père d'Ayumi: Suffit.  
-Père de Coralin: C'est pareil pour toi Coralin, te rends-tu compte dans quelle situation tu nous mets ?  
-Coralin: Oui...snif...oui papa...snif...pardon  
-Mère d'Ayumi: Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? Notre fille, une violeuse. Henri te rends-tu compte ?  
-Mère de Coralin: La notre n'est pas mieux . Oh mon dieu Roger.  
-Tsu: Sasuke ne compte pas porter plainte contre vos filles. Cependant vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas les garder dans mon établissement ?  
-Père de Coralin: Bien sur, oui nous comprenons.  
-Père d'Ayumi: Pourrait-on voir ce garçon ?  
Après hésitation, Tsunade envoya Shizune cherché Sasuke. Deux minutes plus tard, il arriva  
-Tsu: Sasuke voici les parents de Coralin et ceux d'Ayumi.  
-Sasu: Je suis désolé messieurs dames mais...  
-Père de Coralin: Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser jeune homme mais à nous et à nos filles pour les atrocités qu'elles vous on faites.  
-Père d'Ayumi: C'est également à nous de nous excuser auprès de vous. Quelque soit mon nom de famille, ma fortune jamais Ayumi n'aurait du s'en servir contre vous.  
-Sasu: ...  
-Père d'Ayumi: Quant à votre oncle, vous avez tout notre soutient face à lui et s'il le faut ma fille témoignera pour vous quittes à ce qu'elle aille en détention pour ce qu'elle vous a fait.  
-Mère d'Ayumi: Henri, tu...  
-Père d'Ayumi: Tais-toi ! Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'a fait notre fille ? Nous allons vous laisser et encore une fois toutes nos excuses. Allons-y.  
-Parents de Coralin: Nous de meme. Toutes nos excuses pour notre fille et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésité pas.  
Les six repartirent. Les maris furieux d'avoir été humiliés de la sorte par le comportement abjecte de leurs filles et se promettant que Madara paierait ; les femmes étaient meurtries de ce qu'avait fait leurs filles et surtout tremblantes de ce que pouvait faire leurs maris à ces dernières ; Ayumi et Coralin n'en menaient pas large non plus. Pleurant chacune à chaudes larmes, elles avaient également la marque d'une claque sur la joue mais en plus de ça leurs pères les avaient saisis par leurs bras avec une poigne de fer. Dans le bureau Tsunade sourit à Sasuke et l'autorisa à retourner en classe.  
A l'heure du repas il se fit sauté dessus par une bande qui voulait savoir ce qui avait été dit. Après avoir fait un petit suspens au point d'avoir faillit se faire tuer par Temari, il leur raconta ce qu'il savait. La bande accueillit de bonne joie le fait de plus voir Ayumi dans les parages. D'ailleurs Naruto, Kiba et Lee improvisèrent une petite dance à la grande honte de leurs amis. Le repas terminé ils partirent en cours de littérature où Ibiki les attendait avec leur contrôle.  
Seize heures. Fin des cours. Le groupe sortit et se redonna rendez-vous à vingt heures à Ichiraku pour un bon petit diner entre eux. Sasuke et Sakura se dirigèrent vers chez Sasuke afin qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires mais...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Sasuke et Sakura se dirigèrent vers chez Sasuke afin qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires mais arrivés sur place ils se retrouvèrent face à un Madara fraichement rentré.  
-Madara: C'est qui elle ?  
-Sasu: Une amie.  
-Madara: Alors quand je ne suis pas là, tu te permets d'inviter des amis. Renvoie-la.  
-Sasu: Non.  
-Madara: Pardon ?  
-Sasu: Je suis venu chercher des affaires car je m'en vais. J'en ai marre.  
-Madara: Voyez-vous ça. Le petit à une nana et il se sent poussé des ailes. Tu es mineur donc sous ma responsabilité. Tu ne vas nulle part.  
-Sasu: Si. D'ailleurs je me suis entretenu avec un commissaire et il sait que je suis là pour mes affaires. Il passera me voir ce soir.  
-Madara: Hahahahaha, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de toutes ces années ?  
-Sasu: Quelles années ? Ces années où tu m'as battu, rabaissé, humilié, prostitué ? Ces années où j'ai plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à mes jours ? C'EST DE CES ANNEES LA QUE TU PARLES ?  
-Madara: BAISSE D'UN TON AVEC MOI. Splang. TU AURAIS DU. Splang. CREVER AVEC. Splang. MON BATARD DE. Splang. FRERE AINE.  
-Saku: ARRETEZ. VOUS ETES FOUS. LAISSEZ-LE.  
-Madara: TOI DEGAGE.  
Et il envoya bouler Sakura contre une étagère, voyant ça Sasuke sentit une colère noire grimper en flèche en lui et se rua sur Madara.  
-Sasu: NE LA TOUCHE PAS.  
-Madara: Oh le petit oisillon devient grand et veut prouver sa valeur à sa dulcinée. Huhuhuhu tu me fais pitié.  
Un combat sans merci commença alors entre les deux hommes. Sakura qui entretemps avait retrouvé un tant soit peu ses esprits, analysa vite la situation. Sasuke se défendait pas mal mais ce n'était pas assez face à Madara, qui était un peu plus baraqué que lui. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire mais que surtout Sasuke se faisait laminer par son oncle, elle se mit à rechercher dans la pièce quelque chose qui pourrait tenir Madara à distance le temps que la police se ramène. Fouillant frénétiquement la salle à la recherche d'une quelconque arme, elle trouva dans le tiroir de la commande à l'entrée, un neuf millimètre. Evidemment se dit-elle, ce genre d'homme avait toujours un flingue chez eux. S'armant, elle regarda la constitution du calibre « -Mais comment ça marche. Fait comme dans les films, arme le chien. Oui mais c'est quoi le chien ? Ca peut-être. Bingo. Maintenant les balles ? Y en a déjà. Bon respires un bon coup. La vie de Sasuke est entre tes mains ». Ayant trouvé comment ça marche elle se retourna pour regarder où en était le combat. Voyant que Madara prenait le dessus elle s'aida de ses deux mains et tira dans le plafond attirant l'attention sur elle  
-Saku: Eloignez-vous de lui  
-Madara: Ou sinon quoi ? Tu tires ? Hahahahaha as-tu vu comment tu tiens ton arme ?  
-Saku: Je m'en fous du comment je tiens mon arme le résultat sera le meme pour vous  
Il perdit son sourire et se dit qu'il obtempéra le temps de trouver une faille. Sasuke se releva et décrocha de toutes ses dernières forces un crochet de droit à son oncle qui se prit le bord du mur de plein fouet et s'écroula évanoui sur le sol. Sasuke se laissa tomber tout de suite après ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke et appela le commissaire.  
«Saku: -Tient bon encore un peu Sasuke que j'appelle le commissaire. »  
-Genma: Genma Shiranui à l'écoute ?  
-Saku: C'est Sakura. Venez vite chez Sasuke, il s'est battu contre Madara qui est inconscient maintenant, j'ai trouvé une arme et...  
-Genma: Ne t'en sers pas Sakura, ça pourrait être dangereux, tu respire un bon coup et nous on arrive, ok ?  
-Saku: Oui  
-Genma: Tenez bon les jeunes, on fait aussi vite que l'on peut. Je reste au combiné avec toi, d'accord ?  
-Saku: Oui.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Genma arriva et retrouva une Sakura en pleurs, un Sasuke évanoui et un Madara sonné.  
-Genma: Sakura...Chut c'est nous. Tout va bien, lâche l'arme. Et Sasuke aussi, les ambulanciers l'emmèneront. Tu iras avec eux d'accord ? Tout est finit, on a Madara et il ne s'en sortira pas d'accord ?  
-Saku: Ou...Oui.  
-Genma: J'appelle Tsunade et je lui dis de vous rejoindre à l'hôpital. Je passerais te voir plus tard pour que tu m'expliques.  
-Saku: Hn.  
Embarquant à coté de Sasuke, Sakura refusait de lâcher sa main, pleurant à chaude larme. Sur place, Sasuke fut pris en charge. Elle fit un tour à l'infirmerie avant qu'on ne vienne la chercher et l'emmener rejoindre Sasuke dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Il allait bien et était endormi au vu des efforts de ces dernières heures. Quelques temps après, Un groupe de jeune accompagné de blonde à forte poitrine déboula dans la chambre.  
-Tsunade/Bande: SAKURA.  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa tutrice pleurant contre elle qui la serrait et lui caressait les cheveux. Autour les autres étaient soulagés et heureux que leurs amis aillent bien. Elle eut droit à une leçon de morale de la part d'une Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Matsuri au bord de la crise de nerf mais fut serrer contre une Temari tremblotante et pleurante.  
-Saku: Tout va bien Tema, on va bien  
-Tema: J'ai eu si peur quand Tsunade nous a appelé  
-Saku: Je sais. Pardon.  
L'heure des visites terminée, le groupe repartit chez lui. Sakura resta près de Sasuke et s'endormit sur la chaise à coté du lit.  
Le lendemain en se réveillant Sasuke eut l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Papillonnant légèrement il observa les alentours et de se repérer grâce à cette odeur si caractéristique des hôpitaux. Tournant légèrement la tete, ses yeux accrochèrent un flash rose qu'il identifia instantanément comme son amie. Souriant doucement au vu de ce spectacle, il soupira en remettant en place les évènements de la veille. Il avait eu très peur quand Madara, l'avait balancé contre le mur, il s'est retrouvé dans une telle rage qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à le tué. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit ni n'entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ce n'est que lorsque la personne agita sa main sous ses yeux qu'il la capta.  
-Genma: Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, comment va aujourd'hui ?  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Genma: Je vois. Bref je passais pour prendre de vos nouvelles et votre témoignage ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Haruno. Mais vu qu'elle dort je ne prendrai que le votre et attendrait qu'elle passe au commissariat.  
Acquiesçant, Sasuke lui raconta les évènements jusqu'à sa perte de conscience. Entretemps Sakura, entendant du bruit et des mouvements près d'elle se réveilla, se reconnectant à la réalité tout doucement.  
-Genma: Bon matin miss.  
-Saku: Bonjour commissaire. Sasuke.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Genma: Je prenais le témoignage de monsieur Uchiwa mais étant réveillé, vous me donnez le votre maintenant ça vous évitera de vous déplacer.  
Relatant à son tour les faits, Sakura regardait le commissaire prendre note de tout ce qu'elle disait.  
-Saku: J'espère qui croupira en prison.  
-Genma: Oh oui et pour un bon moment. Drogue, proxénétisme sur enfant mineur dont il avait la garde, possession d'armes illégalement et qui plus est dans une maison habitée par un mineur, en plus avec ses antécédents pour violence, il n'est pas prêt de sortir croyez-moi. Votre témoignage l'y appuiera.  
-Saku: Tant mieux.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Genma: Je vais vous laisser. Longue journée. Bye.  
A peine parti que c'est l'infirmière qui rentra pour vérifier les constantes de Sasuke  
-Infirmière: Bonjour jeunes gens, comment va ?  
-Saku: Très bien merci  
-Sasu: Courbaturé mais bien.  
-Infirmière: Ah oui les courbatures seront là encore quelques temps.  
-Sasu: Quand sortirais-je ?  
-Infirmière: Si tout va bien, ce soir dans la soirée ou demain dans la matinée.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
Adressant un dernier sourire aux deux adolescents, elle partit vers d'autres aventures (NDA : pardon syndrome post-pokémon qui ressort^^') donc on disait, elle repartit vers d'autres patients.  
-Saku: Les autres passeront après les cours te voir. Attends-toi à te faire sauter dessus par Naruto.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: Je vais rentrer un peu pour me laver, me reposer, sachant que je bosse cette aprem, ce soir et demain toute la journée donc si tu sors tout à l'heure ou demain matin, je ne serais pas là. Tsunade a les clefs de chez moi, je lui demanderai de te les remettre.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: Bye.  
-Sasu: Sakura...  
-Saku: Hn ?  
-Sasu: Pardon et merci.  
Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et sortit avec un petit geste de la main. La porte close, le brun retourna dans ses pensées avant de s'endormir à cause de la morphine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Sakura arriva chez elle, sortit son chien puis re-rentra pour se doucher. S'observant dans la glace elle se dit que la marque du coup de Madara risque de se voir pendant un petit moment. Soupirant elle s'habilla d'un jean, d'un T-shirt et de converses noires avant d'aller manger et de partir plus tôt travailler afin de rattraper son mercredi loupé, Ichiraku ayant été mis au courant de la situation.  
Comme annoncée par Sakura dans la matinée, la bande arriva à quinze heures tapantes réveillant le pauvre Sasuke au passage. Ils blablatèrent pas mal de temps, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait pu louper ces derniers jours comme la rupture entre Karl et Sarah qui fut cultissisme d'après Karin et Ino ou encore la bagarre monumentale entre Kiba, Suigetsu, Kankuro et Naruto contre des abrutis de première. Demandant ce qu'il s'était passé il eu droit de la part de Neji  
-Neji: Rien c'était une bagarre d'abrutis contre d'autres abrutis.  
Les quatre garçons s'insurgèrent contre Neji pour avoir osé les mettre dans le même panier que les idiots. C'est sur ces petites disputes que le médecin arriva mais se figea quelques secondes, déstabilisé par la scène sous ses yeux, reprenant contenance, il lança avec un sourire  
-Docteur: Bonsoir jeunes gens.  
-Bande: Bonsoir  
-Doc: Puis-je vous demander de sortir afin que je m'entretienne avec mon patient  
-Bande/Naru: Hn/ -Ok. A toute Sas'key.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Doc: Charmant entourage.  
-Sasu: Hn  
Avec un sourire en coin, Sasuke acquiesce les dire du docteur en face de lui.  
-Doc: J'ai étudié votre dossier et si vous le voulez nous avons une cellule psychologique et...  
-Sasu: Non merci, ça va.  
-Doc: Oui je n'en doute pas avec des amis comme les votre c'est sur. Savez-vous que celle qui a quatre couettes a faillit massacrer la dame à l'accueil ?  
-Sasu: C'est Temari, elle n'est pas patiente  
-Doc: Oui on s'en est rendu compte.  
-Sasu: Désolé.  
-Doc: Hahahahahaha ne vous excuser, ça fait toujours plaisir en tant que médecin de voir des jeunes qui respirent la joie de vivre, qui débordent d'énergie comme ça même si c'est au détriment du personnel hospitalier (NDA : vous imaginez un médecin dire ça ? O_o maintenant oui^^)  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Doc: Avec eux je ne m'en fait pas trop pour vous, mais si besoin ait, notre cellule psychologique est ouverte.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Doc: Bien. Au vu de vous examens plutôt concluant je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous garder plus longtemps. Reposez-vous bien ce long week end de pâques et vous serez en forme pour la semaine si vous n'abusez pas du chocolat.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Doc: Je vous fais également une dispense pour l'EPS. Voilà.  
-Sasu: Merci.  
-Doc: Pas de quoi. Et j'espère ne vous revoir que pour des vaccins autres petits soucis minimes.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
Sasuke sorti donc et regarda sa bande d'amis qui l'attendait dans le parking. Il avait ordre de se reposer. La bonne blague, est ce que le médecin a bien vu qui l'entourait ? On a une Temari en plein débat sulfureux avec son Shikamaru ; une Karin et un Suigetsu encore en train de s'insulter ; un Lee survolté, ça ne change pas de d'habitude ; un Kiba et une Ino faisant un programme des plus érotiques pour le week end ; une Tenten qui se plait à titiller son homme à la tempe qui en palpite d'énervement ; Matsuri et Gaara qui sont dans leurs depuis les évènements de mercredi ; un Naruto tellement heureux qu'il en chante une chanson sur un certain dieu des ramens qui aurait aidés ses amis le remerciant ainsi de l'aimer autant avec le bras autour d'une Hinata au bord de la syncope ; un Kankuro hilare face à ça ; Choji mange comme à son habitude ; seul Jugo, Shino et Sai sont un tant soit peu normaux, si la normalité un bon mot pour les définir. Impossible donc de se reposer avec ces individus, à coup sur, il reviendra ici pour, au choix, baisse ou hausse brutale de tension. Cela dit, il est quand même content de les avoir car grâce à eux, sa vie change.  
Le week end se passa sans encombre notoire. Chacun chez soi, sauf bien sur Naruto qui squatta jusqu'au lundi soir vingt trois heures trente. Néanmoins, Sasuke put récupérer un tant soit peu avec pas mal de chocolat afin d'être d'attaque pour la dernière semaine d'Avril.  
Le cours de sport du Mardi après fut à peu près le même que les fois suivantes à la différence qu'aujourd'hui Gai décida de faire un tournoi motivant encore nos attenteurs (NDA : je sais ça ne se dit pas mais bon j'avais besoin de ça donc maintenant il existe lol^^) à la vie d'autrui. Sasuke étant dispensé était tout simplement assis dans les gradins. Bizarrement six autres personne on vite déserté le terrain, de ce fait les équipes furent réorganisées en petite équipe de quatre donnant Naruto, Neji, Temari, et Elève en Rouge ; Kiba, Tenten, Kankuro et Elève en Bleu ; Lee, Gaara, Sakura et Elève en Jaune et Suigetsu, Elève, Elève et Elève en Blanc. Le match opposant Les rouges et les bleus fut serré mais au finale ce sont les rouges qui gagnèrent. Celui opposant les jaunes et les blancs le fut tout autant mais avec victoire des jaunes. De ce fait on eut en demi-finale la victoire des bleus sur les blancs puis en finale ce sont les jaunes qui la remportèrent sur les rouges dont certains membres comme Temari et Naruto boudèrent.  
Malgré leur épuisement, la bande d'amis décida de se rendre à Ichiraku pour rattraper la soirée ratée de jeudi. Ils y passèrent un excellant moment, notamment notre adolescent brun qui n'avait jamais connu ça dans le passé.  
La journée de mercredi passa, puis celle de jeudi, vendredi et encore un week end puis une autre semaine. Entretemps Sasuke se mit à travailler légalement au musée avec Sai et Gaara et le week end chez Baki avec le reste de la bande. Il vivait toujours avec Sakura mais dormait maintenant sur le clic-clac du salon qu'ils avaient finit par défaire.  
Le mois de Mai passa rapidement. Ils eurent entretemps la date du procès qui tombait le 10 juillet (NDA : Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prend pour faire un procès mais Madara est en détention jusqu'au verdict finale). Nous étions le premier juin et l'approche du bac se faisait vraiment ressentir ainsi que le choix pour les orientations. Sasuke apprit donc qu'à la rentrée prochaine la petite bande serait séparée, éparpillée dans différentes villes.  
Aujourd'hui, il eu la visite du commissaire qui abhorrait un air grave et d'un autre monsieur à l'air malade.  
-Genma: Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, puis-je ?  
-Sasu: Hn allez-y. Qu'est ce qui passe ? C'est au sujet du procès ?  
-Genma: Entre autre oui. Tout d'abord voici Maitre Gekko.  
-Sasu: Hn enchanté.  
-Hayate: Enchanté. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.  
-Sasu: Vous le connaissiez ?  
-Hayate: Oui, en partie.  
-Genma: D'ailleurs c'est pour ça aussi que nous somme là.  
-Sasu: Pour mon père ?  
-Genma: Oui en partie mais d'abord parlons du procès.  
-Sasu: Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec le procès?  
-Genma: Il n'y aura pas de procès Sasuke...  
-Sasu: Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Sasuke sentait ses entrailles se serrer, l'air lui manquait. Il suffoquait, il avait peur. S'il n'y avait pas de procès Madara ne l'épargnerai pas ça c'était sur et certains.


	16. Chapter 16

!Contenu Explicite !

**Chapitre 16**

Sakura rentra chez elle mais ne s'attendait à trouver un Sasuke assis sur le canapé en état de choc.  
-Saku: Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Sasuke ?  
-Sasu: Il n'y aura pas de procès  
-Saku: Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Faut bien que ton oncle soit jugé pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Il...  
-Sasu: Assieds-toi. Le commissaire est passé tout à l'heure et...  
Flash back  
-Genma: Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, puis-je ?  
-Sasu: Hn allez-y. Qu'est ce qui passe ? C'est au sujet du procès ?  
-Genma: Entre autre oui. Tout d'abord voici Maitre Gekko.  
-Sasu: Hn enchanté.  
-Hayate: Enchanté. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.  
-Sasu: Vous le connaissiez ?  
-Hayate: Oui, en partie.  
-Genma: D'ailleurs c'est pour ça aussi que nous somme là.  
-Sasu: Pour mon père ?  
-Genma: Oui en partie mais d'abord parlons du procès.  
-Sasu: Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec le procès?  
-Genma: Il n'y aura pas de procès Sasuke...  
-Sasu: Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Sasuke sentait ses entrailles se serrer, l'air lui manquer. Il suffoquait, il avait peur. S'il n'y avait pas de procès Madara ne l'épargnerai pas ça c'était sur et certains.  
-Genma: Ne vous alarmez pas.  
-Sasu: Comment ne pas m'alarmer alors que vous dite qu'il n'y aura pas de procès. Et pourquoi il n'aura pas lieu ?  
-Genma: Madara est mort.  
-Sasu: Mo...mort ?  
-Genma: Poignardé. Apparemment il n'avait pas que des ennemis en dehors mais à l'intérieur aussi.  
-Sasu: ...  
-Genma: Monsieur Uchiwa ?  
-Sasu: Alors ça se finit comme ça ?  
-Genma: Oui vous êtes libre. Totalement. D'ailleurs j'ai également une bonne nouvelle.  
-Sasu: Hn ?  
-Genma: Au sujet du testament de vos parents.  
-Sasu: Testaments de mes parents ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
-Genma: C'est normal, le notaire avait ordre d'attendre vos dix huit et vous les aurez le vingt trois juillet non ?  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Genma: Mais au vu des évènements qui se déroulés dernièrement, Maitre Gekko (NDA : Ouai je sais c'est le monsieur qui tousse beaucoup à l'examen chuunin mais dans ma fic il est notaire et sera en bonne santé u_u) a avancé la date.  
-Hayate: Oui. Vous saviez que votre père était un homme d'affaires très influent et surtout très respecté ?  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Hayate: Néanmoins, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un quelconque rival malintentionné c'est pourquoi il avait fait son testament depuis pas mal de temps, se disant que s'il venait à mourir brusquement, il ne laisserait pas sa famille dans le besoin. Malheureusement ce fut le cas cette nuit-là... Il avait divisé sa fortune en deux parts distinctes pour votre frère et vous. Cependant au vu de la tragédie qu'il eut il y a dix ans, votre frère perdit la vie en meme temps que vos parents. De ce fait la totalité des biens de votre père vous revient, soit un capital de quinze milliards de yens.  
-Sasu: Qui...qui...quinze mil...liards ?  
-Hayate: Tout à fait. Vous êtes la première richesse du pays au même titre que la famille Hyuga.  
-Sasu: ...  
-Genma: Monsieur Uchiwa ?  
-Sasu: ...Je...Il faut que je respire un peu.  
-Genma: Oui nous comprenons.  
-Sasu: Si j'étais mort ce soir là, où serait passé l'argent ?  
-Hayate: Elle serait reversée à une action caritative.  
-Sasu: Mon oncle était...  
-Hayate: Non il n'était pas au courant. Fugaku-san y avait mit une close interdisant de mettre qui que se soit au courant ses enfants.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Hayate: Tenez signer là. Là et là. Voilà, vous êtes le bénéficiaire totalitaire des biens de votre père. Sur ce nous allons vous laissez.  
-Sasu: Attendez...  
-Hayate: Oui ?  
-Sasu: Je voudrais qu'une partie soit reversée pour les actions caritatives, c'est possible ?  
-Hayate: Oui dites-moi par écrit le montant et l'organisme bénéficiaire et je me charge de tout.  
-Sasu: Hn. Je vous envoie ça dans la semaine.  
-Hayate: Très bien monsieur Uchiwa. Au plaisir de vous revoir.  
-Genma: Au revoir.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
Fin flash back  
-Sasu: Sakura ?  
-Saku: Attends j'ai beugué quand tu m'as dit ta somme. Mais pincez-moi je rêve. Aie. C'était façon de parler abruti.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: Oh mon dieu. Si Ino apprends ça, tu deviendras son nouveau meilleur ami Hahaha  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: Hahahaha. Elle te fera faire la ville en tournée de magasins.  
-Sasu: Hn  
-Saku: Je suis contente pour toi Sasuke.  
-Sasu: Merci.  
[NDA: Lemon]  
Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Intensément. Inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un baiser d'abord timide puis passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent torridement. Sakura fourra ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, se collant à lui. Sasuke serrait Sakura contre lui. Dans leur passion ils tombèrent du canapé. Se regardant en riant, Sakura re-captura les lèvres de Sasuke. Le jeune homme ferma lentement ses yeux, attrapant la taille de Sakura, se laissant porter par cette agréable sensation chaude et humide. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent restant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs deux fronts se touchant. Elle, elle avait les yeux encore fermés tandis que lui ses yeux avaient bougé pour se poser sur les lèvres qu'il venait d'embrassées. Dominé par une impulsion qu'il fut incapable de contrôler, il s'élança de nouveau sur celles-ci qui semblaient si diaboliquement appétissantes. Sakura ne tarda pas à lui répondre farouchement. Après une éternité, ils se séparèrent de nouveau. Il l'embrassa sur la mâchoire, sur ses joues, puis avec force et facilité il souleva Sakura du sol tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle se serrait contre le corps de Sasuke tandis qu'il marchait lentement mais inexorablement vers la chambre à coucher sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser partout, sur toute partie d'elle qui était découverte.  
-Sasu: Tu es apparue sans me demander la permission, tu t'es imposée et tu as changée ma vie. Dit-il la respiration saccadée et fermant les yeux.  
-Saku: C'est vrai mais ça en valait la peine non? Demanda la rose tandis qu'il la laissait tomber sur le lit et se plaçait sur elle... En la regardant ainsi, il ne put éviter un frisson.  
-Sasu: Oui... tu m'as sauvé, murmura-t-il. Je...  
-Saku: Ne dis rien, répliqua la fille suavement.  
Blocage. Sasuke avala sa salive. Il était bloqué, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, c'était quelque chose d'horrible, il le savait par expérience. C'était douloureux, horrible et cruel. En aucune façon il ne voulait faire vivre cela à la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la souiller par quelque chose de tellement dégoutant comme lui l'avait été. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il en était incapable. Jamais. Seulement de penser à faire cela, lui rappelait ces jours passés. Il ferma fortement les yeux et ne dit rien. Contracté au possible.  
Tout d'un coup, il senti quelque chose de doux et chaud sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir que c'était Sakura qui avait posé sa main sur son visage et qui le regardait tendrement.  
-Saku: Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas ma première fois.  
Il ré-avala sa salive de nouveau. Et si c'était différent ? Toute sa vie, il avait détesté le contact physique avec un autre être humain, notamment les filles pourtant avec elle, ils s'étaient embrassés, ils s'étaient serrés et ça ne lui avait pas déplu, ça l'avait même enchanté. Ce qui en ce moment lui pressait la poitrine était différent de toute chose qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent, c'était agréable. Il se pencha légèrement vers la fille.  
-Sasu: C'est pas ça. En fait la plupart du temps, moi je ne faisais rien, je subissais ce que ces filles me...  
-Saku: Chut, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas on ira à ton rythme. Laisse-toi porter tout simplement.  
-Sasu: Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il avec une voix noyée et toujours aussi tendue.  
-Saku: Oui. Dit-elle dans un souffle avant de lever la tete et de l'embrasser mettant ses bras autour du cou du garçon, l'obligeant à se serrer contre elle, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Petit à petit, tout doucement, il se rendit, répondant au baiser et se serrant contre elle, il sentit une chaleur montée dans son corps, et ses vêtements devinrent vite gênants. De plus, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, se fondre en elle, ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, sur les lèvres, le cou et toutes les zones de son corps qui étaient dénudées. Une de ses mains voyagea sous le top de la jeune fille, montant lentement de son ventre à un de ses seins le caressant avec douceur au dessus du soutien-gorge. Sakura se sépara légèrement de lui et soupira légèrement. Avec le sourire, la fille glissa une de ses mains sous le T-shirt du garçon qui se crispa un instant et le lui enleva. Sakura observa le torse rempli de cicatrice du garçon. Les caressant avant de se redresser légèrement afin de les embrasser tout doucement. Le garçon se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna lentement de la bouche de la fille, passant sa langue dans son cou et le creux de son épaule. Il remarqua que sa respiration et celle de la rose étaient plus pesantes, tandis que la température de la pièce montait sans cesse. Il glissa la chemise vers le haut, découvrant sa poitrine encore couverte de son soutif vert. Entretemps, la rose dé zippa la braguette du brun et y glissa sa main massant le sexe encore étouffé par le boxer de l'adolescent. Remarquant ce contact doux et agréable, Sasuke lâcha un grognement, et comme réponse, glissa une de ses mains sous la jupe de la fille, caressant son sexe au-dessus de sa culotte. Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques minutes, se caressant et s'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'avec un soupir il l'oblige à se redresser de dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Après quelques tentatives humiliantes et infructueuses, il lâcha un grognement d'exaspération sous les rires moqueurs de la rose qui se redressa et l'enleva elle-même pour aider le brun qui le prit et l'envoya dans un coin de la chambre sous l'œil amusée de la jeune fille qui recommença à l'embrasser. Il ne put s'empêcher de fortement et agréablement frissonner lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de Sakura notamment en sentant les mamelons dressés contre lui. Incapable de se contrôler, il alla à la découverte de ce corps à demi-nu sous lui. Se levant un peu d'elle il commença à descendre mais cette fois s'arrêta à la hauteur de la poitrine. Il s'attela à attraper avec ses lèvres puis à lécher, suçoter, masser, embrasser, jouer, mordiller les mamelons l'un puis l'autre à plusieurs reprises enflammant encore plus les sens de l'adolescente qui se cambrait et haletait de plaisir. Puis il continua sa descente embarquant au passage le pantalon de la rose, embrassant son sexe au-dessus de sa culotte. Il resta ainsi un petit moment à la stimuler comme ça avant d'enlever le bout de tissu et de recommencer le meme traitement titillant directement ce petit bouton de plaisir. Il l'entendait soupirer, gémir, il la sentait se tordre de plaisir en agrippant tantôt ses cheveux, tantôt les draps. Laissant sa main prendre le relai, il le leva la tete et sourit de satisfaction la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour réguler ses cris. Se redressant elle le ramena à elle pour l'embrasser. Sachant la suite il se bloqua un peu avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit fit envolé ses derniers doutes, ses dernières peurs et entra en elle sans la lâcher du regard une seule seconde. C'était à cause de et pour lui que la jeune fille avait les yeux vitreux de plaisir, de bonheur, de tendresse et d'amour. Mais lui n'était pas en reste. En effet au moment où il était entré en elle, une inimaginable agréable décharge électrique lui avait parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale. Tous ses neurones se bloquèrent en seul ordre : plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il lutta pour se maintenir plus ou moins et baissa le rythme de ses gestes. Il descendit la tête, embrassant la fille de nouveau, sans cesser d'entrer et de sortir en elle. Il sentait les ongles de la rose se planter dans son dos. Et c'était loin de lui faire mal au contraire. Il pouvait entendre le murmure de son nom entre ses gémissements de plaisir. Et cela le faisait se sentir bien. Plus que bien. Ils transpiraient, gémissaient le prénom de l'autre, ondulaient en parfaite harmonie augmentant ou ralentissant la cadence pour plus de sensations, pour plus de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit les parois de l'antre de la jeune fille se contracter fortement autour de son membre. Tentant de résister un peu, il lâcha tout à coup tout ce qu'il avait retenu dans un long gémissement sonore en meme temps que la rose avant de se laisser tomber tout doucement sur elle qui embrassa son front tendrement. Reprenant un peu son souffle, il roula sur le coté l'embarquant avec lui et embrassant son épaule au passage. Ils se regardaient comblés, heureux. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il ferait cela il y a quelques mois, il ne l'aurait pas cru, d'ailleurs il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude qu'il croyait être dans un rêve. Il regardait toujours la rose qui avait fermés ses yeux essayant de récupérer sa respiration. Il ne put que sourire. Tout d'un coup, Sakura rouvrit ses yeux, le regarda malicieusement avant se mettre à califourchon sur lui et de lui dire  
-Saku: A mon tour de jouer.  
Elle l'embrassa fougueusement avant de descendre lentement et sensuellement dans son cou, puis son thorax où elle embrassa une à une les cicatrices qui peuplaient cette zone. Descendant toujours plus puis remontant à sa bouche avant de s'empaler sur le membre dressé de son homme pour un second round. Il se redressa à son tour la serrant contre lui avant qu'elle ne le recouche gardant son équilibre grâce à ses mains appuyées sur le torse du jeune homme qui s'agrippa à ses hanches l'aidant dans ses mouvements. Il la trouvait encore plus belle à cet instant : la bouche entrouverte gémissante, les joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir, la tete légèrement inclinées en arrière, son corps ondulant, se mouvant sur le sien, il sentait son envie d'elle se faire grandir encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que comme précédemment, il ne le sente se resserrer autour de son membre avant de s'écrouler à son tour sur lui qui la serra dans fortement dans ses bras.  
-Saku: Ca va?  
-Sasu: Oui.  
Se regardant une dernière fois ils s'endormirent ainsi, étroitement serré.  
[NDA: Fin Lemon]


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le brun ouvrit un œil puis l'autre avant de se reconnecter petit à petit sur les évènements passés. Il sentait un poids sur lui et une respiration dans sa nuque. Bougeant lentement et doucement, il se retourna et prit la rose encore endormie dans ses bras. Souriant, il caressait lascivement le dos de sa campagne en la regardant tendrement. Quelques petites secondes plus tard, il sentit de légers baisers sur son torse avant de rencontrer deux émeraudes qui le regardèrent fatigués certes mais comblés. Avec un magnifique sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, la belle endormie lança  
-Saku : Salut beau brun.  
-Sasu : Salut belle rose.  
-Saku : Bien dormi ?  
-Sasu : Hn.  
-Saku : Ah. Uchiwa un jour, Uchiwa toujours. Heureusement que je sais les décodés sinon je pourrais croire qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que la nuit ait été plus que profitable.  
-Sasu : Non, elle a été pour nous deux.  
-Saku : Bah voilà une réponse qui fait chaud au cœur.  
Se relevant, Sakura remit sa culotte et la chemise de Sasuke avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, caressant au passage la tete de son chien et de lui donner ses croquettes. Sasuke ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ne portant que son boxer noir.  
-Saku : Café, croissant et jus ?  
-Sasu : Hn.  
Blasée, la jeune fille apporta tout cela à son compagnon avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui pour un bon petit déjeuné calme et tranquille après cette nuit de folie. Enfin le calme ne dura pas longtemps quand un coup suivit de plusieurs autres affilés et d'une voix facilement reconnaissable se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée.  
-...: HEY ! C'EST NARUTO ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ET VENEZ M'OUVRIR.  
Soupirant Sasuke alla ouvrir à l'opportun  
-Naru : Vous devinerez jamais quoi ?  
-Saku : Bonjour Naruto ! Comment tu vas ? Bien comme toujours. Nous ça va merci de le demander.  
-Naru : Ouai, ouai ça va, ça va... Eh mais ? Pourquoi t'a la chemise de Sas'key ? Pourquoi tu te balade à poil toi ?  
-Sasu : J'ai un boxer.  
-Naru : C'est la meme chose...Non me dites pas que vous...  
-Saku : Si.  
-Naru : Vous êtes sexfriend ?  
-Sasu/Saku : Naruto...  
-Naru : Quoi ? Vous faites ce que vous coulez mais autant sortir ensemble.  
-Sasu : On sort ensemble. Enfin je crois. Fit le brun en se retournant, interrogeant la jeune femme du regard.  
-Saku : Oui, on sort ensemble. Confirme-t-elle avec un grand sourire  
-Naru : YATTA MAIS C'EST GENIAL  
-Saku : Arrête de crier abruti. Bon pourquoi t'es là ?  
-Naru : Hmf. Euh...Enfin voilà...  
-Sasu : Voilà quoi ?  
-Naru : Il se trouve que...enfin vous voyez quoi  
-Saku : Non ne on voit pas du tout  
-Naru : Je ressens des choses...  
-Sasu/Saku : Ah ?/-Quel genre de choses ?  
-Naru : Des choses pour...  
-Saku : Abrège Naruto, des choses pour qui ?  
-Naru : Pour Hinata, et enfin... voilà quoi... vous voyez ?  
-Saku : Oui. Tu essaye de nous dire que tu as le béguin pour Hinata ?  
-Naru : Je crois. Mais je sais que elle non et...  
-Saku : Tu as parlé avec elle pour savoir qu'elle non ?  
-Naru : Non mais je le sais.  
-Saku : Et comment le sais-tu ? T'es devin ?  
-Naru : Non mais quand je m'approche d'elle, elle panique, rougit et souvent elle tombe donc c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas...  
-Sasu : ...  
-Saku : ...  
-Naru : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
-Saku : C'est un baka pourquoi ça nous étonne ?  
-Sasu : Hn.  
-Naru : Hey !  
-Saku : Naruto, tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait être le contraire ?  
-Naru : Le contraire de quoi ?  
-Saku : Je vais le tuer.  
-Sasu : Ce que Sakura veut te dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que ce n'est pas qu'Hinata ne t'aime pas qu'elle réagit comme ça, au contraire.  
-Naru : C'est parce que je pus ?  
-Sasu : T'es vraiment un abruti congénital toi  
-Naru : Hey !  
-Saku : Naruto si on te parle du contraire de ne pas aimer c'est ?  
-Naru : Aimer.  
-Saku : Bien. Donc si on te dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'Hinata ne t'aime pas qu'elle tourne de l'œil, tu en déduis quoi ?  
-Naru : Vous voulez dire que c'est parce que...  
-Saku : Oui c'est justement parce qu'elle aussi a des sentiments pour toi, qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à toi alors elle se crispe pour ne pas faire ou dire de bêtises sauf qu'à force qu'être trop tendue eh ben paf elle s'évanouit, tu comprends ?  
-Naru : Hm. Oui je vois donc si je lui dis mes sentiments il n'y aura pas de problème ?  
-Saku/Sasu : C'est ça/-Hn.  
-Naru : Ah d'accord, c'est cool alors... Ben si y'a un problème.  
-Saku/Sasu : Quoi ?/-Hn?  
-Naru : Neji...  
-Saku : Hahahahahaha  
-Naru : Ne rie pas Saku-chan, il serait capable de me tuer si...  
-Saku : Il te tuera si tu fais du mal à Hinata, mais tu n'en a pas l'intention non ?  
-Naru : Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ?  
-Saku : Bah voilà donc il n'y a aucun problème. Et puis rassures-toi, aves les filles ont t'auras tué bien avant que Neji ne s'en mêle. Fit-elle avec un énorme sourire qui ne rassura absolument pas notre pauvre blondinet qui avala sa salive puis se gratta la tete gêné. Le geste typique de Naruto qu'on trouve si adorable (NDA : J'avoue^^).  
-Saku : Bref donc tu te déclares quand ?  
-Naru : Euh...  
-Saku : Ok je vois, laisse je m'en occupe.  
Et la rose se dirigea vers son téléphone et composa le numéro de plusieurs personnes qui décrochèrent dès la deuxième sonnerie (NDA : Communication à plusieurs c'est géant, ça économise le crédit (enfin je crois . après tout t'as pas besoin de raccrocher avec une puis d'appeler une autre, tu fais tout en meme temps^^))  
-Tema/Ten/Ino : Saku ? Pourquoi tu me phone ?/-Allo, j'écoute.../-Oui ?  
-Saku : Salut les filles, c'est pour Naruto.  
-Ino/Ten/Tema : Naruto?/-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?/-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
-Saku : Il a décidé de déclarer sa flamme à Hinata et...  
-Ten/Tema/Ino : Quoi ? Sérieux mais c'est génial/-Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt/-Enfin  
-Saku : Oui mais il ne sait pas quand donc...  
-Ino : Je sais ce que tu vas dire ma Saku, je m'occupe de tout. Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures chez moi. Prévenez les autres  
-Saku/Tema/Ten : Oki/-Ca marche./-D'ac  
Raccrochant, elle se retourna vers les deux garçons qui la regardèrent attendant la suite des évènements.  
-Saku : Ce soir, vingt heures chez Ino.  
-Naru : Euh ok.  
-Saku : Bon je vais me laver. Je bosse aujourd'hui MOI.  
Sur ce elle partit sous la douche laissant les deux garçons plantés là comme des piquets avant qu'ils ne se décident à vaquer à d'autres occupations comme regarder la télé pour Naruto et finir son café pour Sasuke. Elle ressortit habillée et prête à partir, ce qu'elle fit après un baiser à Sasuke et un petit bisou frontal à Naruto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

La journée se passa relativement vite et bien. Sasuke et Naruto jouèrent à divers jeux vidéo ; Kiba fut réquisitionné pour aider sa blondinette à organiser la soirée ; Hinata et Neji étaient chez eux tranquillement ; Temari était chez elle avec Shikamaru, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro et Saeka; Choji était avec Liline (NDA : fille qu'il avait rencontré à la fête d'Ino); Shino avait emmené Reiko au grand insectarium (NDA : je sais pas qi ça existe en vrai mais dans ma fic oui^^) ; Jugo était encore au zoo, mais pour les oiseaux ou Marie ? Sai dessinait au parc ; Lee, Tenten, Suigetsu et Karin bossaient.  
Puis chacun rentra chez lui se préparer et vers vingt heures, tout le monde se retrouva chez Ino pour une petite soirée juste entre eux. Après tout, c'était samedi et ils avaient bien l'intention de faire nuit blanche, quitte à finir leur nuit en cours le lundi si le dimanche n'a pas suffit. C'est ainsi que à peine arrivé, Naruto se fit sauter dessus par un peu tout le monde sauf Hinata qui ignorait tout. Après tout une Ino ça ne sait pas tenir sa langue surtout pour ce genre de chose que tout le monde attendait avec grande impatience. Mais ce qu'il faut retenir c'est le moment où Neji apostropha Naruto avec un regard de serial-killer qui risque de beaucoup hanter notre blondinet national.  
-Neji: Tu vas te déclarer ce soir ?  
-Naru: Oui.  
-Neji: Tu ne reculeras pas ?  
-Naru: Non.  
-Neji: Tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
-Naru: Oui.  
-Neji: Tu seras son premier petit-ami, tu seras à la hauteur?  
-Naru: Je ferai tout pour  
-Neji: Tu serais capable d'affronter son père pour elle ?  
-Naru: Euh oui.  
-Neji: Tu serais capable de mourir pour elle ?  
-Naru: Euh oui.  
-Neji: Bien alors écoute-moi bien je ne te le répèterais pas.  
-Naru: Euh oui, je t'écoute.  
-Neji: Tu lui fais de la peine, je te tue.  
-Naru: Euh oui Neji.  
-Neji: Elle verse une seule larme, je te tue.  
-Naru: Euh oui Neji.  
-Neji: Elle se retrouve dans une quelconque situation non-souhaitée, je te tue.  
-Naru: Euh oui Neji.  
-Neji: Elle...  
-Ten: Chouchou soit gentil avec le petit sinon il risque de jamais se déclarer, ça serait dommage non ?  
-Neji: Oui mais...  
-Ten: Si c'est le cas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de dire à Hinata que c'est de ta faute  
-Neji: Mais...  
-Ten: Tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'en veuille et te face la tete pour lui avoir fait louper son histoire avec lui ?  
-Neji: Non.  
-Ten: En plus tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout cela, après tout c'est Naruto, tu lui fait confiance non ?  
-Neji: Hn.  
-Ten: Et puis il se tiendra à carreaux car il sait qu'avant que tu ne le tue, avec les filles on s'en sera déjà occupé.  
-Neji: Hn.  
-Ten: Donc tout va bien ?  
-Neji: Hn.  
-Ten: Il la rendra heureuse, n'est ce pas Naruto ?  
-Naru: Euh oui bien sur, je ferais tout pour.  
Que voulaient-ils qu'il réponde, de un il l'aime vraiment et de deux tout le monde risque de le tuer s'il y a le moindre problème. Gloups.  
Sur ce Tenten rentra. Naruto croyant qu'il le pouvait également n'eut à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut retenu par Neji qui le regarda et conclu cette mise en garde par  
-Neji: Fais-y gaffe, sinon je te tue, compris ?  
-Naru: Euh...Oui  
Et il rentra à son tour laissant un Naruto stressé et au bord de la syncope, se disant que s'il n'a pas envie de passer le reste de ses jours à se cacher, à éviter et à avoir peur de Neji Hyuga, il avait intérêt à prendre soin d'Hinata. Quoique...ce n'était absolument pas possible de fausser compagnie ou meme de se protéger de Neji Hyuga. Avalant sa salive et soupirant, il se décida quand meme à rejoindre ses amis et éviterais le secteur ou meme le regard du cousin protecteur  
-Ino: Bon. J'ai vodka, tequila, martini et autres boissons diverses.  
-Saku: Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux, moi ce soir c'est mojito.  
-Tema: Ouai et moi c'est Margarita.  
-Kiba: Wooooooou  
-Sai: Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée pour vous de boire ? Vous êtes déjà allumées naturellement.  
-Saku: Sai ?  
-Sai: Hn?  
-Saku: On t'emmerde.  
-Tema: Je n'aurais pas mieux dit Sakie chérie.  
-Suigetsu: Un poker ?  
-Tema: Un strip poker tu veux dire Sui ?  
-Suigetsu: Yeah Tema.  
-Saku: Partante.  
-Shika: Pareil.  
-Sasu/Neji/Gaa/Shino/Jugo/Sai: Hn.  
Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Sai, Jugo, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Temari et Sakura se lancèrent dans un strip poker où il eut beaucoup de tricherie d'après les perdants; Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Kankuro, Matsuri jouèrent à twister sous l'œil avisé de Choji qui mangeait ; Hinata, Karin et Ino papotèrent de tout et de rien.  
A un certain moment de la soirée, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de manger. Alors bien sur il eut bagarre pour contenter tout le monde. Au final, ils commandèrent divers plats de divers enseignes et dévorèrent copieusement comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas avalé quoique ce soit. Ensuite ils regardèrent des films, firent du karaoké, des  
s'installèrent en cercle (NDA : Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Jugo, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Matsuri, Choji, Tenten, Kankuro, Karin, Shikamaru, Ino, Tema, Sai, Lee, Shino, Suigetsu et re Sasuke) quand Ino proposa  
-Ino: Bon les gens ça vous tente un «Je l'ai déjà fait... » teq-paf.  
-Ten: Je l'ai déjà fait Teq-paf?  
-Ino: Ouai ceux qui ont déjà ce qu'une personne propose, vide son verre de tequila en teq-paf. Tout le monde est partant ?  
-Bande: Oui  
-Ino: Bien, je commence...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

-Ino: Bien, je commence... Alors j'ai déjà...tombée dans la cuvette des toilettes.  
Naruto boit.  
La bouteille tourne et s'arrête sur Neji  
-J'ai déjà dormi dans une baignoire.  
Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten et Sasuke boivent. D'ailleurs Sakura l'a regardé et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un air résigné.  
La bouteille retourne et tombe sur Sakura qui avec une lueur sadique regarde Ino et lâche  
-J'ai déjà embrassé une personne de meme sexe que moi.  
Karin et Ino boivent. La bouteille retourne et tombe sur Kiba  
-J'ai déjà embrassé le museau de mon chien.  
Saku boit. La bouteille tourne et désigne Karin.  
-J'ai déjà du sonner chez quelqu'un et embrasser la première personne qui a ouvert.  
Saku, Tema, Gaara, Sai et Ino boivent. La bouteille retourne et montre Gaara  
-J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un à l'hosto.  
Saku, Tema, Kiba, Naru, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Shikamaru et Jugo boivent. La bouteille tourne et s'arrête sur Kankuro.  
-J'ai déjà tapé la fesse d'un mec croyant que c'était une nana.  
Il est le seul à boire sous les moqueries du groupe. La bouteille est relancée et tombe sur Suigetsu  
-J'ai déjà feuilleté un magazine X.  
Kankuro, Kiba et à l'étonnement des gars Saku, Tema, Ten, Ino, Karin, Matsuri et Hinata.  
-Les filles: Bah quoi ? faut bien qu'on se documente aussi non  
-Les gars: Euh ouai bien sur.  
La bouteille retourne et s'arrête sur Choji  
-J'ai déjà mangé des crickets.  
Il est le seul à boire sous l'œil révulsé et courroucé de Shino et le dégout des autres à part Naruto qui se demandait quel gout ça pourrait avoir avec des ramens (NDA: Je n'ai jamais mangé d'insectes et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, mais y avait une émission qui passait et les gens dégustaient ça avec de la sauce, beurk). La bouteille désigne Lee qui lance tout joyeux  
-J'ai déjà embrassé Sakura-chan.  
Ino et Gaara boivent et sous l'étonnement de tous, Sasuke aussi. Et Naruto se fit une joie de révéler à tous ce qu'il a vu ce matin et la conclusion de tout cela.  
-Ino: Et tu me l'a meme pas dit grand front.  
-Saku: Je te l'aurais dit à quel moment la truie ?  
-Ino: Mouai. Continuons.  
La bouteille désigne un Shikamaru tout endormi.  
-J'ai déjà...galère je ne sais pas moi...  
-Tema: Bah trouve  
-Shika: ...hm...couché avec quelqu'un.  
Tous boivent sauf Hinata, Matsuri, Choji et Lee. La bouteille relancée désigna Hinata.  
-Euh...j'ai déjà...euh...déclenché l'alarme d'un magasin.  
Tous lui sourire se rappelant cette fameuse journée où ils retrouvèrent une Hinata en pleurs car à cause de Suigetsu, avec Choji et Lee, elle avait déclenché l'alarme du magasin dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Bien sur le vigil les avait arrêtés et fouillés, Hinata n'avait pas supporté la pression ainsi que le regard des gens et avait craqué. Donc bien sur les trois autres burent et le jeu continua avec Tema qui fut désignée. Regardant sadiquement et méchamment Naruto, Kankuro, Suigetsu et Kiba, elle lâcha  
-Je me suis déjà fait coller TOUTE une semaine d'affilée, hein les abrutis?  
Les quatre garçons burent sous l'œil amusée de la bande. Puis ce fut au tour de Tenten d'être désignée  
-J'ai déjà battu Neji. Fit-elle hypocritement amusée tandis que l'œil de Neji se révulsait en se rappelant cet épisode. Elle avait oublié de mettre un débardeur sous sa combinaison, du coup en parant un de ses coups, il avait eu une vu plongeante sur son soutif et sa poitrine ce qui l'a déstabilisé quelques secondes mais qui lui furent fatale assurant ainsi la victoire à Tenten.  
Naruto aussi but, se rappelant son combat avec le Hyuga.  
Ensuite Jugo passa.  
-J'ai déjà été en garde à vu.  
Gaara, Kankuro et Suigetsu burent. Puis Matsuri déclara  
-J'ai déjà dansé sur un bar en boite de nuit.  
Ino et Karin burent et Sai désigné lança  
-Je me suis déjà envoyer en l'air dans les chiottes.  
-Les filles: Elégant.  
Kankuro, Kiba et Suigetsu boivent. La bouteille pointa Shino qui lâcha abruptement  
-J'ai déjà dansé la macarena au bahut.  
Toute la bande sauf Sasuke burent avec un sourire se rappelant de ce jour là. Naruto passa à son tour pour la séquence souvenir délirant  
-J'ai déjà sauté dans la fontaine au centre ville.  
Saku, Tema, Ten, Matsuri, Suigetsu, Kankuro, Kiba et Lee burent mort de rire à ce souvenir.  
Relançant une dernière fois la bouteille ce fut le tour de Sasuke qui après une longue hésitation se lança  
-Euh...Je ne sais pas... euh...j'ai déjà...passé une nuit de rêve avec une personne chère à mon cœur (NDA : Je ne peux pas dire qu'il est amoureux car il ne l'a jamais été. Pareil pour Saku. Ils sont ensemble, s'aiment beaucoup mais n'ont pas encore mis le doigt dessus) fit-il avec une petite rougeur sur les joues. Gene? Alcool? Surement les deux.  
A cette phrase, Sakura, Shino et chaque couple se regarda avec tendresse, c'est-à-dire Temari, Shikamaru ; Tenten, Neji ; Ino, Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu, avant de boire puis de s'embrasser. Naruto voyant tout cela, lâcha d'un seul coup  
-Naru: Eh ! Moi aussi j'aime une personne et c'est Hinata  
-Hina: Que...Naruto-kun ? C'est vrai ?  
-Naru: Hein ?...  
Réalisant qu'il avait dit à voix haute et que tout le monde le regarda notamment Hinata, il repris contenance.  
-Naru: Oui. C'est vrai. Je t'aime.  
-Hina: Mo...Moi au...aussi.  
Et il l'embrassa passionnément sous les sifflements et l'applaudissement de la bande.  
-Ino: Y a mieux comme déclaration  
-Neji: C'est clair  
-Gaara: L'essentiel c'est qu'il est dit  
-Saku: Ouai, le reste on s'en fout  
-Tema: Bon continuons  
Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et tout le monde s'endormit n'importe comment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Nouvelle semaine de cours après le week end mouvementé passé où il ne se passa pas grand-chose. On a cours, on bosse, on sort avec les amis ou juste son petit-ami mais surtout on se prépare pour les exams qui approchent à grand pas. Oui plus qu'une semaine et les épreuves du bac commencent.  
Sasuke passa au cabinet de Maitre Gekko comme convenu lui remettre la lettre où il stipulait qu'il voulait que tel somme soie versé à tel organisme.  
Aujourd'hui, après une matinée câline et une après-midi film, Sasuke, en cette fin de soirée, était allé courir avec Black, petite habitude qu'il avait prise pour décompresser et prendre un bon bol d'air depuis qu'il était libre. Rentrant, il fila sous la douche et en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard retrouvant une Sakura sur le balcon en train de fumer. Fait rare. En général quand elle le fait, c'est qu'elle est préoccupée. S'approchant, il l'enlaça par dernière, déposant un baiser dans son cou. Il adorait faire ça.  
-Sasu: Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Saku: Hmf rien.  
-Sasu: Je te connais maintenant et je sais quand ça va et au contraire quand tu ne va pas bien. Et là à l'occurrence ça ne va pas car tu fumes.  
-Saku: Je te préfère muet.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: Voilà comme ça.  
-Sasu: Donc dis-moi.  
Se détachant de lui, Sakura lâcha en rentrant à l'intérieur.  
-Saku: Mon père vient de mourir.  
Stupeur. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Son père vient de mourir ? Mais...Ses parents n'étaient pas morts à ses quatorze ans ?  
-Sasu: Euh tu peux m'expliquer ?  
-Saku: Hn.  
S'asseyant à ses cotés, il la regardant attendant qu'elle se décide à lui expliquer la situation.  
-Saku: Ne me coupe pas.  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: J'ai appris l'histoire de ma conception par à Tsunade que j'ai harcelé pas mal de temps  
-Sasu: Hn.  
-Saku: ... Je suis issue d'un viol.  
-Sasu: Qu'...quoi ?  
-Saku: A vingt ans, ma mère, qui rentrait d'une soirée, se fit happer à l'intérieur d'une ruelle par trois types ivres mort qui abusèrent d'elle chacun leur tour avant de la laisser en état de choc mais surtout meurtrie. Le lendemain, quelqu'un la trouva et l'amena à l'hôpital. Elle vivait seule à l'époque, ayant pris son appartement à sa majorité. Ses parents virent la chercher et la gardèrent avec eux. Mais trois-quatre mois après, elle commença à vomir, à être mal alors sa mère l'emmena consulter un médecin qui leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte mais que surtout il était trop tard pour avorter. Suite à cette nouvelle, le comportement de ses parents changèrent. Ils pouvaient l'aider à surmonter cette terrible épreuve qu'elle avait subie mais à contrario ils ne pouvaient supporter l'enfant qu'elle portait. Alors elle décida de partir. C'est comme ça qu'elle arriva à Konoha. Faisant de petits boulots en petits boulots, elle put se prendre un appart ou elle rencontra sa voisine, Tsunade qui vivait avec son fiancé mais qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Elles devinrent très vite amies. Dan, le copain de Tsunade était flic et il perdit la vie dans l'exercice de ses fonctions laissant une Tsunade anéantie et inconsolable. Meme jusqu'à présent, elle n'a pas refait sa vie car elle l'aime toujours. Bref, finalement, je nais et ma mère fit de Tsunade ma marraine. Vers mes sept ans, ma mère qui avait gardé au fond d'elle une peur bleue des hommes, rencontra et tomba amoureuse de Thierry Irse (NDA : prononcé Irsé).  
-Sasu: Comme les industries Irse ?  
-Saku: Oui. Donc ils se fréquentèrent puis se marièrent mais sa famille à lui n'était pas tendre avec ma mère et encore moins avec moi. Connaissant notre histoire, ils nous voyaient d'un mauvais œil. Pour eux, elle n'était avec lui que parce qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un qui s'occuperait d'elle et de moi. N'en pouvant plus, ma mère demanda le divorce vers mes onze ans. Ils séparèrent à l'amiable et lui partit aux Etats-Unis où il rencontra quelqu'un d'autre et vécu sa vie. Ma mère, elle ne se relèvera pas vraiment de cette perte et se suicida à mes quatorze ans me laissant sous la tutelle de ma marraine, Tsunade. A son enterrement, Thierry vint avec Abigail, sa fiancée à l'époque et qui est gentille en passant. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, il m'aimait bien et moi aussi. Je le considérais comme mon père et lui comme sa fille. Donc il vint aux obsèques de ma mère et me demanda si j'accepterais qu'il m'adopte ce que je refusa poliment en lui expliqua que ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mon père puisque je le considérais déjà comme tel sans porter son nom mais parce que je n'accepterais pas de faire partie de la meme famille que ceux qui avaient fait souffrir ma mère pendant près de quatre années. Elle l'avait aimé jusqu'au bout et pourtant elle a préféré s'éloigné pour ne pas lui causé du tord et pour me protéger. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne ou se fache avec sa famille, sachant qu'elle ne parlait plus à la sienne. Il me dit que lui non plus n'avait jamais vraiment oublié ma mère et qu'il comprenait mon choix mais si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit de ne pas hésiter. Avant de partir, Abigail se retourna vers moi et m'avoua avec un petit sourire gentil, tendre qu'il avait toujours une photo de ma mère et moi avec lui. Elle me dit aussi que j'aurais été la bienvenue. Ca m'a fait plaisir tu vois, je venais de perdre ma mère, celui que je considérais comme mon père est venu alors que ça faisait trois ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, il était fiancé à une autre femme mais me proposait de revivre avec lui et ça ne dérangeait pas sa dite-fiancée qui était gentille et me tendais également la main. Mais tu vois je ne pouvais pas partir, je ne pouvais aller vivre dans un autre pays, laisser Konoha, mes amis et surtout je ne pouvais pas laisser Tsunade toute seule. Je ne pouvais pas aller vivre avec deux personnes qui n'avaient rien avoir avec moi, meme si j'avais déjà vécu avec Thierry, t il n'était plus marier à ma mère, il avait une autre femme dans sa vie. Malgré tout il m'appelait de temps en temps, il m'invita à son mariage avec la bande, il m'envoya une photo quand Aaron, son fils est né. Il ne m'oubliait pas. Après tout lui et moi, on était redevenu comme deux étrangers tandis qu'Abigail et moi on ne s'est connue et vue qu'à l'enterrement de ma mère. Pourtant ils pensaient tous les deux à moi, à mon anniversaire et ça me faisait plaisir. Et là, il est mort. Il m'a laissé aussi mais surtout il l'a laissé seule avec son fils de deux ans qui ne connaitra pas son père. Il ne sauras pas quel homme merveilleux il était. Il est parti... Il nous a laissé...comme ma mère.  
Tout le long de son récit elle avait retenu ses larmes mais en disant, en reconnaissant à haute voix qu'il était mort, qu'il était partit, elle s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Sasuke qui la serrait fort contre lui. Et la rassurait.  
-Sasu : Chut je suis là  
-Saku : Tu ne me laisseras pas ?  
-Sasu : Non je ne te laisserais pas  
-Saku : Tu peux me promettre de vivre longtemps ?  
-Sasu : Je ne peux pas te faire ce genre de promesse. Je ne sais pas si je vivrai longtemps mais je ferai tout pour ne pas mourir avant toi. Je t'aime.  
-Saku : Oui. Merci Sasuke. Je t'aime.  
Ils clôturèrent ceci dans un long et langoureux jusqu'à ce que épuisée, elle finisse par s'endormir contre son brun qui la souleva et la posa délicatement dans le lit. Il repartit dans le salon afin de nourrir Black avant de revenir et de s'allonger aux cotés de la rose songeant à sa vie, à tout ce qu'y était passé avant et après sa rencontre avec la bande, à tout ce que la jeune fille avait fait pour lui, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris et donné. Elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui et c'était à son tour d'être là pour lui. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle insistait autant pour ne pas le laisser seul et lui tendre la main comme elle l'avait fait.  
Au final que ce soit lui, elle ou le reste de la bande, ils n'étaient que ceux qui avaient besoin d'aimer, besoin d'être aimés et surtout besoin de vivre.


End file.
